Sthemata: Collision of matter and thoughts
by Marielity
Summary: The Highschooler Simon has a tough live and slowly loses his will to live. He is all on his own, until one night he is accidently pulled to equestria...without memorys but now equipped with untapped powers. Will he learn to control it and find a way back?
1. Chapter 1 The foreigner

Sthemata - Collision of matter and thoughts

The characters and places of this story belong to their respective owners, namely:  
The known characters and places from "My little pony: Friendship is magic", copyright by Hasbro  
Other characters and places belong to the author, copyright by Marielity  
The Story belongs to the author, copyright by Marielity

Chapter 1 - The foreigner  
.

The Sun was about to settle and painted the sky in a beautiful mix of orange and red. It was evening in Ponyville.

"Spike? SPIKE!"

A female voice shouted in the Library of Ponyville, the home of Twilight Sparkle since she moved here about one year ago with her assistant Spike, who just fall of the ladder; scattered in a pile of Books.

"What is it Twilight?", the small dragon boy grumbled."I'm getting all the books you wanted for this night."

The Purple Unicorn Girl was in preperation-mood again. Running around with her Checklist floating next to her, she was busy making sure everything for this special night will be perfect.

"Did you get the blankets?", she asked.

"Yes", spike answered.

"Check". Twilights Quill scratched over the list. "Cushions?"

"Check!"

"Food and drinks?"

"More then enough", smiled the dragon.

"I guess we should be fine then", Twilight said."Zecora invited us to a special zeremonie this afternoon. She told me its a special ritual celebrating the swifts of the stars, the night in which will be a loot of shooting stars. This is going to be wonderful! And all my friends will be there too."

"I guess this will be a long night again", Spike said, "and I'll fall asleep before the star shower even begins".

"We'll see about that. You are still young and need sleep". Twilight folded the list and put it into her bag.

"Well...I guess we are ready. Lets go."

Carrying all their stuff they moved out to the great hill in ponyville to meet their friends.  
.

Real World

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Simon woke up. The first thing he noticed was a stinging pain in his face, the part was still bloody and red from the fist that hit him there. But he didn't care. He didn't care for so long. Actually he was used to get hit.

He got up in his small apartment. The floor was covered in books, old socks and papers. He went to the bathroom and looked into his mirror to check the bruise on his face.

A slim guy with green eyes and brown hair was looking at him. His eyes were dark from lack of sleep and stress. His mouth was a small line showing no expression like the rest of his face.

Simon was a 18 years old high schooler. He was quite good in school, at sports and had quite a lot of friends and hobbies. That was until he got a girlfriend.

Then all was turning bad for him.

There was a small gang at high school, bullying around other pupils. Unfortunetly his new grilfriend was the gangleaders girl; at least that was his opinion. And he told Simon on his very own way.

But that wasn't all. She left Simon so the gang would stop hitting him, but they continued...maybe to be totally sure he knew his place. They even threatened his friends if they still hang out with him. And so they left him and tried their best to ignore him.

"So that's what friendship is about", he muttered to himself,"having friends as long as it is not dangerous for yourself. And then they drop you to have it easier for themselves."

When he first realized what this gang did to him (hitting was one part, but destroying his live another) he cried. But that was months ago. Now he was just a grim ghost that tried to get around at school, ignoring all other people and only caring for himself.

His friendly character changed into a numb unfriendly one. And everyday he had to endure made it harder for him. His studies became half-hearted, he isolated from everyone and spent his time in front of the computer.

Simon spent most of his time on the internet. Surfing for the latest news, newest animes, games and whatever came across him. He visited imageboards, Forums and watched a lot of films. You could say that he came across half of the internet.

One of his newest interests was a series called "My little pony: Friendship is magic", the story of Twilight Sparkle and her 5 friends, learning about the value of friendship. Though Simon knew better about friendship, this series soon was on his list of his dayly researches on the internet for some reason.

How long did he stare at himself in the mirror? Time seemed to flow again so he hurried up. He washed himself and got ready for school.

Walking down the mainroad, the school came in sight in front of him. Normally it takes only 5 Minutes walk to go there, but he always goes slower, knowing what will probably happen to him.

"Well...instead of getting beaten up again and wasting my time learning for nothing", he thought bitterly," I could as well go somewhere else and have some fun or just relax a bit". So he changed his route and instead went to his old favorite place. The Harrington Bridge Tower.  
.

Ponyville

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

All of them have arrived.

Applejack came over with her little sister applebloom, Rainbow Dash was already lying on the blankets, wearing her sunglasses. Rarity wore a beautiful scarve and hat for the ceremony. Fluttershy was sitting next to Rainbow Dash with her little, grim looking bunny angel, smiling shyly. Pinky Pie jumped around Spike and his Basket of food to take a peak at all the candy he might hid there. Twilight stood next to Spike and observed the scene.

Zecora was already there as well...and she constructed a small scenery, which symbolized a desert of africa. Golden Torches lightened the place and set a confortable moot. She was wearing a robe, the hood thrown back, standing in the scenery, watching the sky for the right moment to start.

When the sun finally settled Zecora turned around to the other ponys. In a mysterious voice she rhymed:

"As I can see we all gathered here at night,

the darkness has come, but there will be light,

when the stars fall down, at least it so seems,

they fly at the sky and leave light streams.

At one of those nights my people went far,

leaded by the shine of the biggest star,

to a realm, new and wild, full of live,

where unknown creatures beasts do strive."  
.

While telling her story she performed some simple, dance-like moves to underline her words about the wandering of her people. The moot was perfect and everyone was watching in total enchantment.  
.

"One of those beasts was very strange

his size big, his arms with range,

was above those beasts, but cruler then all

it wanted to rule and bring others to fall."  
.

Zecora blew a hoofful of green powder in the air, creating the scheme of a creature with 4 legs, but it was standing and a evil face showing from its round head, looking down at the ponys.

For a second Rainbow's glasses dropped and revealed shocked eyes, applebloom was holding on her bigger sister, and Spike was hiding under a cushion. Pinky Pie yelled: "Yippy. Halloween. Where is the candy?"

Zecora continued:  
.

"For our own sake we returned,

for the weapon of the beast burned,

the whole land was on fire and dust

like a knife his bloodlust trust."  
.

The green Scheme bowed down over the ponys. The arms reached out for them. Now even the other Ponys, except Twilight, shoke in light terror. "It's all show", she thought cool, but mildy impressed.  
.

"It followed us, to our sacred place,

we ensured its not our last days,

by sealing it with magical power,

into an ancient tower".  
.

The evil grimace of the scheme turned into a face of fright. Around the green figure appeared a green grid holding it in place, the hands holding and pulling on the bars. Then it sat down with a sad face and stopped moving.

With a whip of her tail, zecora swirled the green cloud around and it dissappeared.  
.

"And thats the story of my kind,

from old tales far behind", zecora said, now in normal voice again.  
.

For a moment the ponys still gazed at her with big eyes, then they clapped their hooves in amazement.

"That was awesome!", Rainbow Dash said," nothing scary at all, but cool."

"Well well rainbow dash", applejack smiled at her,"for a brave pony you seemed quite shocked for a moment, didn't ya?"

"What you mean? You say i'm easily scared?"

"Uhm...I was a scared", fluttershy whispered,"but the scheme looked even more scared when it was trapped."

"You don't wanna say you had sympathy for this beast, who attacked zecora's ancestors, dont' you?", snarled Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy just ducked a little and kept quite.

"Now now", Twilight interupted,"it's just an old story so don't get so upset guys, ok?"

Zecora said:  
.

"This is not just a story, I wish it is,

but history of my people is this,

though it's old and mostly forgotten,

the truth of it is still not rotten."  
.

"I never heard of such creatures", Twilight doubted,"none of my books ever stated about it."

"Just 'cause it's not mentioned in a book doesn't mean it doesn't exist", applejack answered.

"But still. If such evil creatures existed there should be some material about it".

"Ohhh...this looks so beautiful!". Rarity's sudden call made them all look at her in surprise. "Look at the sky! It started!"

The darkness above them was filled with shooting stars. The dark moot of the ponys turned into amazement in a second. No words were spoken, just sitting or laying on the blankets, enjoying the view.  
.

Real World

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Simon was exhausted. Though he was bigger since the last time he climbed up the ladder of the Harrington bridge tower (was it 2 or 3 years ago?), it was still a long climb.

The tower was about 30 meters high. The small ladder was supposed to be for electricians, but the bridge was out of power since Simon could remember. As far as he knew he was the only one who knew about the top of the tower.

After 1 minute of climbing he reached the top. It was a room of about 10 m² size, with a low ceiling so he had to crouch. On each side of the room was an opening, like a window, but the glasses had been removed. From the eastern, northern and western window Simon could see the big city. The southern window showed the great river flowing to the horizon, the sun over it like a guiding light.

Sitting at the southern window Simon looked at the river, wishing just to be like the river: Flowing, wherever it wants to, sometimes smooth, sometimes firce. And no need to care for others. He soon felt sleepy, so he leaned back on his bagpack and fell into slumber very quick.

He had a strange dream. In his vision was a dark landscape far below him. At first he thought he was falling, but he noticed, that he was flying. A flying spirit or something. He seemed to not have a body at all...just his eyes showing him the world below him.

The air was cold ("why can I feel it when i'm only eyes?", he thought) the full moon hidden behind thick clouds.

Suddenly forests and plains below him turned up in flames, filling the air with incredible heat. Stumped by the sudden change he lost control and was falling, directly into the flames. He wanted to scream, but his body had no mouth.

Then he woke up. The room was filled with red light, and for a second he thought he was still trapped in flames. But the air was cold...pretty cold, like an evening in early autumn is supposed to be. The sun was about to set and colored the world in red light.

Now finally aware of his sourroundings, Simon got up...or at least he tried. A twinge ran through is left leg, sending him back to the ground. Holding his leg Simon realized why it hurt. The climbing tired his legs and while sleeping he exposed them to the cold air (maybe that was the cold I felt in my dream. And the heat was my leg, he thought bitterly).

"Dammit. What am I gonna do now? I don't want to spend all night in here, but climbing is impossible with this leg", Simon said to himself. He tried to stand up a few more times, but the pain was too strong.

"Nothing I can do about it. Better get used to it". He leaned back on his bagpack and watched the settling of the sun, holding his leg.

In the last two hours the pain in his leg increased. The sun settled one hour ago already and the air became cooler, supported by strong wind, passing through the tower windows unhindered. And with the pain, his anger increased as well.

He blamed himself. Not only for not going to school, but also for forgetting his lunch at home. So it's not only pain, anger and cold...it's also hunger and thirst...which led to even more anger.

He thought about his girlfriend and friends who left him, about the bullys at school, and even worse, about him being the one who had to deal with it alone.

"Stupid! This is all stupid! And i'm the most stupid!", he shouted out loudly. He knew no one would hear him here. The bridge was seldom used and it was late already. All his bottled-up feelings came up with force.

"This is not fair! How can live be so cruel? Why do I deserve this?"

His fists met the inner tower walls. His hands hurt but he didn't care. He just continued until his fist started bleeding, let by blind anger.

When he finally stopped he gazed at his bloody hands. He could still move them but it hurt doing so. He was still angry, but his eyes filled with tears. Burying his face in his sleeves it was time to let his sadness run free.

When anger and sadness were both satisfied he looked at his hands again. He took a tissue and cleaned them as good as possible. "Hm...doesn't look that bad as I thought". There was no major damage; just some scratches. "Strange. I hit the wall very hard, but its only scratches and some blood."

His eyes rested on the piece of wall he just punished for being there. There were some cracks in the stone. "Looks like the wall starts to crumble. My fists are like steel, you see?", he said grimly, but smiling, thouching the cracks with his fingers to make them crumble.

He continued doing so...until his finger met nothing. Nothing?

The cracks became a small hole in the wall. There was a weak light coming from the inside.

"Strange", Simon thought."Those walls are big but I never knew they were hollow. And what is that light? The Tower is out of power since I first went here."

His curiosity took overhand and he wanted to find out about the light's source. He took a nearby stone and hammered his way through the thin wall until the weak shine illumed the tower in a white light. For a second Simon had to cover his eyes. When his eyes adjusted to the sudden raise of light his mouth opened in surprise.

In front of him was a small, white shining sphere. It wasn't bigger then his hand and he could feel a warm breeze coming from it. On a closer look he noticed, that the sphere wasn't white. It was a mixture of all colors he knew and colors he has never seen before, always swirling and changing at all time. Bright lines of light came from the wall behind it from all sides, all meeting behind the sphere, as if they hold it in place. He could hear a weak humm coming from the sphere, like an angry bumblebee caught in a glass.

He has never seen something like that before. His eyes gazed at this, whatever it is, for a long time. It didn't seem dangerous to him but also it didn't seem to be harmless either.

Like in trance his hands got closer to the sphere. He could feel the sphere's warmth on his hands. The glowing seemed to increased as the hand got closer. He drew the hand back and the shining became weaker again.

"It's like this thing is reacting to me. What is this?"

He searched his bagpack for his ruler. When he got it he hold it in front of him like a dagger, ready to pierce. Slowly he moved the ruler closer to the sphere, the shining getting brighter again; until it touched the sphere.

It touched only for a splitsecond, but suddenly the ruler started to glow and became warm. Instinctly Simon dropped the ruler, just to see the glowing of the ruler fade on the floor with a small hiss. The ruler looked like before.

He tried the same thing with other items he had nearby: pencils glowed and tried to move, stones floated for a second, his clothes changed color. As soon as the items lost contact with the sphere the glowing vanished and they returned to normal.

When he tried it with a book something even stranger happened: The book was not only glowing. In the Half-opened book Simon could see that the letters started to move. It was like they were dancing to a rhythm Simon couldn't hear. Some letters even loosened from the paper and danced in the air between the open book. As soon as Simon removed the book the letters returned to their places and the book stopped glowing.

"Well...it's not electricity, that's for sure", he thought," It seems, that it reacts differently to different items. What will happen when I touch it?"

The test objects were still intact and looked like before, so he was more confortable when his hand reached for the sphere. The sphere's glow increased as his hand moved closer. Then his fingers met the sphere.

A strange sensation hit Simon. He felt like a new world opened in front of his eyes, warmth spreading from every part of his glowing body. He moved his other hand and could see strains of differently colored light follow his hand. When he concentrated on the colors and moved his arm again, the wild mix of colors became a glowing rainbow. "This is crazy. Is that magic?", he thought,"I feel so empowered, but also exhausted as If this power is flowing out of me". He then removed his hand from the sphere; at least he tried, but he was stuck.

He tried to pull away his hand again, but the result was the same. Panic came up as he could feel his energy slowly fading. Simon became more tired and it was hard to concentrate. He barely noticed that the white light of the sphere turned into a blazing red and that the warmth turned into heat.

"Fuck!", he cried, "What is this? I can't move my hand". The grip of the sphere was too strong on him to remove his hand. His head felt like it was hammered, each hit bringing him closer to unconsciousness.

All his attemps to free his hands failing, Simon became angry. "If you don't let me go", he said to the sphere angrily," then I'll take you with me!".

Instead of pulling away from the sphere he now pushed against it, focusing on the sphere. His mind raced against the pulsing waves, concentrating and hardening his grip on the sphere; and still more energy flew out of Simon.

But something was happening. The color of the sphere changed again. From red to purple, then to blue, then to green. The hammer in his head became weaker. Finally with a last strong effort Simon closed both his hands over the sphere, hiding it and trapping the light inside his fingers. Then he hold the sphere in his closed hands and moved it closer to him.

When he opened his hands the sphere shrunk and vanished into his hands. Simons own glowing flimmered and then slowly dissappeared. Only the light strains on the wall were spending a weak light inside the tower, fading away slowly.

Simon looked at his hands. They looked like always. In fact even the scratches from hitting the wall before were gone. He touched his face near his wounded eye, but instead of a stinging pain, he felt health flesh. A wonder! This sphere healed his wounds!

While checking his body, the light strains on the wall faded and the tower was hidden in total darkness. Suddenly Simon felt a pull towards the wall, where the sphere was a minute before. He could see a small dark hole in the wall and his hands moved there automaticly.

"Heehheyy, whats going on?", he stumbled in surprise, fighting the pull, but his body was pressed against the wall already. Before he could open his mouth for a surprised cough he started glowing again in bright purple light, heard a roaring...then he fell into a world of darkness and silence.

The tower was dark again. Innocently it stood in the night as if nothing had happened. Inside there was no sign that Simon was ever there. Only a small gap in the inner wall remained.  
.

Ponyville

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"That was a wonderful night", Rarity exclaimed,"those shooting stars gave me dozens of new ideas for my newest costumes." She giggled a little, fantasizing about her works at her atelier.

"Ah'm glad we could watch this show all together", said Applejack. "Or at least most of us, hehe." She pointed at Spike and applebloom, covered in blankets, sleeping on Applejack's and Twilights back.

"If we were their age again, we would surely fell asleep as well", Twilight said with a small giggle, watching the sleeping youngsters.

The ponys were on their way back to ponyville. Zecora was already back in her hut deep in the forest; the girls helped her bringing the decoration back to her home and then returned back to town.

"Well it's late already", Twilight said."Time to bring this little baby back to bed. Good night everone!"

"Good night!", all said together, then they splitted.

Back in the library Twilight put all the packages from this night on the floor and brought Spike to bed, still covered in the blanket. "Good night Spike", Twilight whispered. Then she went upstairs to her room.

"There should still be enough time for a report to princess Celestia", Twilight thought, so she summoned a scroll and her quill and started writing, what she learned about friendship this day:  
.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

friendship is a wonderful thing. When you have a lot of good friends you should try to use any possibility to spend time with them."  
.

She looked through the window, thinking of what to write next. The sky was still showing some shooting stars from time to time, all smaller then the big Wave they watched from the hill.

She was about to continue, when she suddenly noticed something. Looking back at the sky she saw another shooting star. But it was somewhat different. It was bigger then the others...or more precisely...it seemed to be much closer. It also moved slower as if it was slowly falling to the ground. Twlight watched it interested. The light was coming closer and closer to the ground, not far away from the forest near Applejack's farm.

Then the light was gone, hidden behind some trees. Suddenly the ground started to shake, the earth roaring from the impact.

Surprised by the tremble Twilight fell. When she got up again there was nothing to see except a small cloud of smoke coming from near the range.

"By Celestia! What was that?". Twilight ran down the stairs. "Spike?"

The dragon baby was still sleeping, so Twilight just shrugged and went outside. And ran into Pinky Pie, both falling to the floor.

"Ouch. Pinky what are you doing here?", Twilight asked, rubbing her head.

"I heard a big bang like the others, and then I was running around like 'ahhh what was that?' and then I ran to you and then you ran into me...". Pinky Pie's overdetailed and hastened answer was too much for Twilight's aching head. "Stop Stop. I get it. The others are here, too?"

She looked over Pinky Pies shoulder and saw the other ponys running to them.

"Did you hear that big bang over there?", Rainbow Dash yelled, pointing to the forest."There must have been an explosion."

"I saw something falling from the sky. It looked like a shooting star, but I don't think it was one", Twilight said. "I was writing a report to princess Celestia, when I noticed it."

"Ohh...thats so exciting", Rarity said."Maybe it was a wonderful star. That would so much fit to my costumes."

Rainbow Dash looked at Applejack. "Don't you think she thinks a bit to much about clothing sometimes?" Applejack simply nodded. Applebloom was still sleeping on her back.

"We should check what happened out there.", Twilight said. "Let's go."

"I'll leave ma little sister here, Twilight." Applejack said. She trotted inside the library and returned after a few seconds, this time without Applebloom.

"Do we really have to go?", Fluttershy asked shyly,"I mean, maybe it was nothing and we can all just go back to bed again?"

They all looked at her, shaking heads. "Oh. Okay then", Fluttershy said resilently.  
.

They galloped through ponyville, directly to the forest where the object hit the ground.

It took about 5 minutes before the crater came in sight.

"Wow...that was a big one", Applejack said in astonishement.

The impact formed a crater of about 20 m² size. It was about 2 meters deep only. That was because the "object" didn't hit the ground in a straight line. There was a line moving away from the crater, leading into a rock formation where a small cave was formed, steam and smoke coming from the rocks.

"Whatever it is", Twilight stated,"it landed here and stopped under those rocks over there".

The ponys went to the cave. The moon was shining brightly, illuming the world in a pale gray. The inside of the cave lay in darkness.

Twilight concentrated. A magical light appeared at her horn. Equipped with the magical lantern she got closer to the entrance, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever is inside.

Suddenly a loud mourn came out of the cave. Twilight jumped back scared and went back to the others. Something was moving inside the cave.

"Wh...What is there?", Applejack asked in terror.

"I...I don't know", Twilight answered,"but it seems to come out".

The Ponys stood there, shaking, and watched as a big arm stretched out of the cave to get a grip at some rocks. Fluttershy squeaked and hid behind Twilight. All others did the same, only their eyes visible behind Twilight, who was going through some spells that might come in handy if there were any trouble.

With an arm stretched out, a figure slowly pulled itself out of the cave, mourning and panting. It crouched until it was totally visible in moonlight.

"What the hay is that?", Applejack asked terrified.

Before them laid something they have never seen before. 2 long arms and 2 long legs spreading from its tall body. A round head with wild hair was slowly moving, dark eyes looking at them.

"This can't be", Twilight stummered,"it's..."

"ZECORA'S MONSTER!", completed Pinky Pie with a loud scream. "Save yourselves!"

As if it wanted to underline her words, there was suddenly a loud thunder and the sky filled with stormy clouds.

The Ponys watched in terror at the sudden change of atmosphere. And the figure started moving again. This time it was trying to stand up. It just managed to get on it's knees when a carriage appeared at the sky.

Two black, armored Pegasi pulled the black carriage to the place where the ponys stood and landed next to them. Another black Pegasus, bigger then the others, jumped out of the carriage, hidden under a hooded cloak.

A memory was awakening in Twilight."Princess Luna? Is that you?"

The Pegasus threw back her hood, revealing a black unicorn horn and a shining, dark mane. With grim eyes she observed the scene. A small crown covered her forehead, diamond shoes attached to each of her hooves.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle", Princess Luna said,"as we can see you observed the same mysterious light as we did." Using the plural the princess was talking about her own royality.

The figure was now standing in a leaning position, as if it wanted to prepare for a fast move. Princess Luna just noticed about its presence. At first a bit startled, then she moved toward it.

"THIS IS PRINCESS LUNA!". The princess using the traditional royal centalot voice, strong enough to cause small tornados."WHATEVER YOU ARESTH OR WHEREVER YOU CAMESTH FROM, THIS LAND IS PART OF OUR KINGDOM. IF YOU ARESTH FRIENDLY WE'LL BE..."

She never was able to complete this sentence. The figure made a leap from its crouching position...and ran of screaming into the forest, wildly waving with it's arms.

The Ponys stood there with big eyes in confusion. Even Luna was surprised.

"Was I too loud again?", she asked a little sad.

"Maybe a little bit", Twilight answered,"but at least it ran off. What was that?"

"I've never seen anything like that, but it didn't seem to be that dangerous."

"Hm...what shall we do?", Twilight asked.

"I don't think that there is anything we can do right now.", Luna answered,"Searching for it in the forest at night is a senseless effort. We should stay on guard and wait what happens."

Luna jumped back on her carriage. "I'll tell my sister what happened. You better go home and try to get some sleep." With a stomp on the carriage the two Pegasi flew in the air, directly to centalot castle. Within minutes the sky cleared up and the night was silent and illumed in moonlight again.

The Ponys fell into wild chatter, Pinky Pie jumping around them in panic.

"That was scary!"

"What was that thing?"

"It was as big as Luna!"

"I feel something."

"This monster is going to gobble us up!"

"We have to warn the other ponys!"

"Girls?"

"Zecora's Monster will destroy everything!"

"What shall we do?"

"GIRLS!"

The Ponys became silent and looked at Twilight, who shouted at them.

"Princess Luna just said, that this..thing...didn't seem to be that dangerous. We should stay calm.", Twilight said in a calm voice. "Besides, I can sense something magical in the forest. Maybe it is the creature hiding in there. I never felt such kind of magical power. I think we should check it out."

"Are you crazy?", Rainbow Dash screamed,"you want to go after that? Whatever the princess said, this beast is dangerous. Remember Zecora's story!"

"But it was also scared", Fluttershy whispered,"it got scared by princess Luna and is now in the forest all alone."

"That's another reason.", Twilight answered."If this thing is new here it might get lost in the forest...and I don't want to know what might happen to it. And if we go all together, we'll be safe!"  
.

They moved to the forest. Still feeling uneasy they entered the wooden area, following Twilights light, her horn leading them like a dowsing rod.

After a while of wandering they heard something. At first it was silent, but it got louder in an instant, accompanied with brushing sounds.

"Fuck!"

The ponys looked at each other in surprise. Twilight turned off the magical light, then they went where the sounds came from. Looking through a bush they could see the figure; about 15 meters away it was tangled in plants and vines, cursing.

"What the fuck is that?", the figure shouted. "Grrr". It tried to get rid of the vines it obviously ran into in the darkness. Slowly it managed to free itself. Exhausted it sat down at a tree.

"Where the hell am I? And what the fuck where those screaming things before?" It stared at it's feet."And what shall I do now?" Then it buried its face in its arms and sat there silently.

The ponys pulled their heads back behind the bush.

"What shall we do?", whispered Rarity.

"I'm not sure", Twilight whispered back."I think we will scare it even more, when we all go there at once."

"You don't wanna go there all alone, don't ya? You're crazy sugarcube", Applejack whispered with big eyes.

"Any better idea? Anypony?"

"Where is Fluttershy?", Pinkie Pie asked.

They looked around but Fluttershy was nowhere to see.

"Fluttershy?", they whispered. Then they heard a scream. Fluttershy's scream. Coming from where the creature was.

"Fluttershy!" With a loud shout the ponys jumped over the bush. Twilights magical torch suddenly illuming the surroundings.

The figure was kneeling over fluttershy. She lay on the ground and didn't move. The creatures arms were holding her down at her head. Then he looked at the other ponys with a grin.

"Ah. There are the other ones." it said with a deep voice." Wanna join in?" It pointed at Fluttershy with a free hand. Fluttershy didn't say anything.

"Let her go at once!", Twilight shouted. She summoned a purple field of magic around the figure. It looked around in surprise, as it was suddenly lifted up by Twilights levitation spell.

Then his hands started to glow in a bright blue light. The Purple field vanished but the magical conflux sent the creature several meters away, landing hard on the ground. "Ufff". The creature coughed several times and made no attemp to get up.

"Are you okay, Fluttershy?". Applejack ran to her, while Twilight watched the creature.

Fluttershy got up and looked at Applejack.

"Of course I'm fine", she answered calmly,"I knew he was just scared. In fact he is very nice." She smiled at the others."Please don't hurt him Twilight."

"Oh" was the only thing Twilight could say. She went over to Fluttershy, checked if she is okay and then turned for the creature. It was still laying there, panting.

Slowly the Ponys went over to the creature, forming a half circle around it. In it's exhaustion it looked at each of them with half-closed eyes.

"Who are you?", Twilight asked."Or better. WHAT are you? And what have you done to Fluttershy?".

The figure looked at her in confusion. It took him a while before he answered.

"I...don't know..." it said irritated."Simon!",it yelled,"Simon is my name. I remember now!"

"Oh. Good that you...remember...your name", Twilight said with an raised eyebrown."And WHAT are you?"

Again the creature, namely Simon, with a confused look, stared at its hands, now free from any kind of magical glowing, it said:"I guess I'm still a human. At least that's what I remember. And about your friend. I was just petting her."

"And It felt so nice", Fluttershy smiled at Simon. " That's why I didn't answer at once." She nudged with her head against Simon's face. "Hey stop it", he shouted, suppressing a laughter,"that tickles". Too weak to move he couldn't resist her snuggle-attack and burst into laughter, begging for mercy. The other Ponys stood there with big eyes, then burst into laughter as well, the dangerous mood gone.


	2. Chapter 2 The human

Chapter 2 - The Human  
.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Simon and the Ponys went to the nearby farm of Applejack. In one of her barns, they put him down on a pile of loose hay, Twilight and Fluttershy checking him for wounds.

"You don't seem to be wounded", Twilight continued."I guess the shock was just to big for you."

Still exhausted Simon just lay there. "Thank you. Thank you all."

The Ponys formed a half-circle around him. "No need to thank us", twilight responded."Well...we now know your name. My name is...".

"Twilight Sparkle", Simon interrupted."And next to you are Applejack, Rainbow dash, Pinky Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy. I just remembered."

"How do ya know all our names?", Applejack answered in confusion, with an distrusting look.

Again Simon looked like he was thinking very hard. Then he shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry but I don't remember."

"What a joke", Rainbow Dash snarled."Are you a spy or something?"

For a second Simon was shocked by her agressive behavoir."I'm sorry, but I can hardly remember anything. I wish I could." He looked at the floor, lost in thoughts.

Twilight went to the barn door. The Moon was still illuming the earth in a pale gray. Even the inside of the barn was bright enough so everyone could see clearly.

"Maybe there is someone who can help you remember", she said in a calm voice.

Simon looked at her with big eyes. She turned to him with a smile, when a shadow appeared next to her.

"So there he is. The Human called Simon", princess Luna said.

She entered the barn and moved directly toward Simon. The ponys moved aside, except for Fluttershy, who lay next to Simon on the pile of hay. Simon's eyes where filled with terror when Luna stood before him, regarding him from above with a grim look.

"Twilight sent us a signal. My sister is informed and will come by tomorrow, so you and me will settle some things before." She wasn't using her royal centalot voice, but her tone gave Simon a gooseskin.

She reached out to Simon with her diamond shoed hoof. Simon raised his hands to protect himself.

A little bit confused Luna reached out for Simon again, this time more eagerly. Simon just stared at her from under his arms, shaking in fear.

"Why are you not taking my hoof? I want to apologise." Her hoof still stretched out for Simon.

When he still refused to return the offer, Luna sat down next to him, looking deeply into his eyes.

In a calm voice she said: "Look Simon. I'm sorry I scared you earlier. I'm not used to social interaction and used my centalot voice in instinct. I did not want to harm you in any way. Please forgive me."

Simon could see her sad eyes and instantly knew she was telling the truth. He calmed down and reached for her sad face, stroking the side of her beautiful face. She snorted a little under his touch, obviously enjoying it.

His eyes filled with tears. The beautiful mare princess was so caring for him, the terror of the night so intensive and his memorys were gone. A flood of feelings tried to get released, when he was laying between Fluttershy and Luna, crying. Eventually he fell asleep, exhausted, but calm.

After a short while, Luna carefully loosened Simons grip on her and stood up. She walked to the barn door and turned her head around to the other ponys."As I said before he doesn't seem to be dangerous, and he has a kind heart. But I also feel a dark core inside of him. I hope my royal sister can find out more about him. Please take care of Simon." Then she left.

The Ponys debated what to do next. They came to the conclusion that they will meet in the barn next day again. Simon slept on the pile of hay in peace, so they all left quite and closed the barn door.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Simon realized he was awake, he raised up in an instant. "What a strange dream", he thought."Talking Ponys and horses. What kind of nonsense".

When he stood up he got aware, that he was in a barn. There was still some hay in his clothes. He looked around in confusion."Where am I? And what happened yesterday?"

His mind was empty. The last he could remember was the dream from this night...beginning with an impact. Only his name returned to him and that he was a young healthy Human.

His stomach grumbled loudly. "And a hungry Human I'm" he said to himself.

"Eeyup!"

Simon jumped in the air screaming and fell back into the pile of hay. Next to him stood a red horse eyeing him with green, relaxed eyes.

Simon stared back. For some reason this horse was familar to him."Big Macintosh?"

"Eeyup", the horse nodded."And ya'r Simon, amarit?"

Simon was a bit confused. Not only because of the strong accent, but why does Simon remember his name, when they first met? And since when could horses talk?

"Wait a second...This must still be a dream and I'll wake up soon", Simon said to himself, irritated.

Suppressing a little smile Big Mac stomped on Simons left foot and pushed him back to the pile of hay."Still dreamin'?", he asked innocently.

"Ouch ouch ouch. That hurts". Simon checked his foot, but the pain already faded away, not being hit that hard. Pain? How can he feel pain in a dream? Then realization hit him harder then Bic Mac's stomp; that all was no dream! Even yesterday was real!

Lost in thoughts he wasn't aware of Bic Mac until he was over Simon, looking down grimly at the young Human. Simon looked up, a pearl of sweat running down his face.

"Ma little sister told me about ya", he said in a deep voice, intimidating Simon."She doesn't trust ya." He stomped the ground next to Simons head very hard; Simon could feel the quake and was nearly paralized in shock."And Ah don't trust ya either". His face was very close to Simons, still looking grimly at him, taking a big sniff at him. Simon gulped.

Then Big Mac got up."She also told me to bring ya some food". Big Mac pointed at a wagon near the barn door. It was filled with different kinds of bread, fruits and many other things.

Big Mac stepped back so Simon could stand up. With shaking legs he stood on his feet, his hunger killed by Big Mac's "shocking" performance. Big Mac was still eyeing him.

"Thank you. I'm starving", Simon said thankfully to Big Mac. His hunger returned now that the shock faded and the meal was nearby.

He passed by Big Mac (getting another little bump by Big Mac, which nearly sent Simon back to the floor) and tried one of the cake-like things. It tasted wonderful. Sweet and with apple flavor. He felt tears coming up and wiped them away, suppressing a sob and continue eating this delicious things."Thank you again", Simon whispered weepingly.

Big Mac smiled at him. "Ya welcome". Simon didn't see the smile and concentrated on the food in front of him."I'll tell ma sister, that you'a awake." He passed by Simon, giving him a soft nudge with his big head, and went to the barn door."Watch out, will ya?". Then he was gone. The door was left open and bright sunshine filled the barn.

After some more minutes of eating Simon was satisfied. He left through the barn door and checked the enviroment. Green plains stretched in front of him and it was a shiny and warm sommerday. He decided that he just wanted to relax in the green for a while, so he went a few steps, let himself drop into the grass and watched some clouds in the sky, listening to the wind in the trees. Then he fell asleep.

He was dreaming. In his sleep he realised he was dreaming. He saw the face of a human girl, looking at him and calling for him. Simon knew this face, but he couldnt remember the name. He tried to call for her, but no sound left his lips. He reached out with his hand. It became a blazing torch and began to hurt. The girl began to fade, leaving Simon behind. Then Simon woke up sweating. His hand still reaching out and hurting.

It took a few seconds before he realised what was in front of him and why his hand hurt. Applejack stood, from his point of view, head first over him and was chewing on his hand.

"What...?OUCH!Dammit!", he pulled his hand away and was cursing. He blew on it to cool down the pain."Fuck. Are you crazy?"

Applejack just remained there and was monitoring him with her green eyes, a cold look on her face."Ya tried to grab my face, so Ah bite", she answered cool.

"I was dreaming. Sorry about that!", he spat back. His hand was bleeding. He sat on his back and ignored Applejack to check his hand."Ouch!", he said grinning with pain.

Applejacks face softened a little."Did Ah bite too hard?". She scraped with her hoof unconfortably.

"Yes you did. It really hurts", Simon said angrily. He looked around for something to wrap his hand in to stop the bleeding, when Applejack came closer. "Here. Let me help ya". She carefully hold Simons hand with one of her hooves and licked the bleeding wound. Simon was startled. Her soft tongue carefully went over his hand, cleaning the bleeding wound. At first it hurt, but it soon got better, waves of pleasure flowing through him. He blushed and drew back his hand.

"It...It's fine again", he stummered."Thank you". His anger was gone; confusion about her strange behavoir was left. He turned his head away, hiding his red face.

"Well if ya say so". Her face hardened again. Simon turned his head and met her cold eyes.

"Is something wrong?", he asked carefully.

She snorted loudly."Ah might be sorry for hurting ya, but that doesn't mean that Ah trust ya."

Simons expression became doubting."What have I done that you don't trust me?"

"Ya might have convinced some of ma friends and even the princess Luna,", she answered,"but ya know our names, but we never met before. How?"

"Oh...but I already told you, that I forgot", he scratched his head thinking," I can't remember anything up to yesterday."

Applejack was not convinced."Ya can't fool me. Ya possess magical abilities. How can ya lose your memorys? Or are ya hiding something from us?"

"What does magic have to do with my mem...wait what did you just say?", asked Simon.

"I saw ya using magic against Twilight, when she threw ya away from Fluttershy," she said with an raised eyebrown.

Simon looked at his hands again. They looked normal (except Applejacks biting mark on the right hand), but slowly he remembered his hands being engulfed in strains of light the night before.

"That was magic?", he whispered, more to himself then to Applejack,"My own magic?" He looked at her questioning face."I don't know anything about magic. How is that possible?"

"Beats me". She shrugged."Maybe Twilight can explain it. She is the magic expert".

"Oh." Simon looked to the ground." Yeah...I guess you are right."

"Well then." Applejack turned around to the side of the barn."Ma friends should be here soon. Don't try anything tricky or ya'll regret it." She underlined her words with a hard stomp on the ground."Yes Ma'am", saluted Simon, using his right hand, then drew it back in pain, blowing on it, trying to cool it down again."Dammit".

Applejack giggled a little at him and went for the side of the barn. Simon followed her.

While they moved over Applejacks farm, she showed Simon the sourroundings, introduced him to the rest of her family (including a more friendly big macintosh) and showed him some of the familys apple meals. The weather was beautiful. The sun was shining and the air warm. Some lonely clouds drifted slowly at the sky, driven by a weak wind. While chatting, Applejacks attitude towards Simon changed a bit for the better, but she still kept in mind to be on guard like princess Luna told before. She also didn't forget what Zecora's story about the Humans told her.

When they stood at the front of the farm a lonely cloud moved into their direction, stopping right over them. Simon, noticing the shadow, looked up. The cloud seemed to be normal except it had a multicolored tail.

Like in instict he jumped back. One second later the cloud bursted into a flush of rain, drenching Applejack to the bones. She raised her head in surprise, then noticed the multicolored tail.

"Rainbow Dash!", she shouted grimly,"Ah think you got the wrong one, sugarcube".

The rain suddenly stopped, Rainbow Dash sticking her head out of the cloud.

"Hehe, sorry." she said sheepishly."Shall I dry you up?"

"No need, thank ya. It's warm enough even without ya heated temper."

"Na...I just wanted to give our new 'friend' here a warm greeting", she laughed. The way she said "friend" made Simon smile bitterly.

"Pff...If you want to give me a warm greeting 'friend'", he shouted up, folding his arms," why don't you give it to me straight in the face?"

He regreted his words at once. Faster then his eyes could see a whirl of colors bursted through the cloud directly toward him, knocking him down; the second time this day already. If he hadn't folded his arms, he was sure later on, he would have had some broken rips. But at the moment all he could do was coughing under a heavy weight on his stomach.

"Well hello there, punhead!", Rainbow Dash greeted with a sarcastic smile, standing on him.

Still coughing Simon uttered:"You Ponys all got...some kind of...Knock-down fetish or something?"

"Ohhhh", Rainbow Dash whined,"You prefer some biting?". She grinned with her big teeth at him, close to his face.

"No thank you. I already got some." With that he looked at his hand. It started bleeding again."Damn. Look what you've done".

Rainbow Dash wasn't impressed."Looks more like something Applejack did to you". She smiled over to Applejack, who looked a bit unconfortable."Besides it's just a small bleeding. Don't be such a cry-filly".

And then Simon was hurt the fourth time this day. Like from nowhere a pink shade came into his view, knocking off Rainbow Dash from Simon...and then landing on him. Again a heavy weight was forced on Simon and his eyes nearly came out of his head. An "Ufff" was the only thing coming from him.

"What kind of game is that, Rainbow Dash?" Pinky Pie stood on Simon and looked over to Rainbow Dash, who layed some meters next to Simon, rubbing her head."I wanna play too". She jumped in excitement, each time landing on Simon stomach again.

"Ufff, Ufff, Ufff". With each jump Simon's air was pressed out of him like a foot pump. With Pinkie Pies next jump he rolled on the side and lay there, coughing like crazy.

"Oh. I think I didn't get this game right". She looked at Simon, her grin gone."Are you okay?"

Simon tried to answer but Rainbow Dash was faster."Don't worry. He'll get used to it." With an evil grin she said: "This game is called Hurt-the-Human."

"This game sucks", Simon said.

"Oh. Okay!" Pinky Pie was instantly grinning and jumping again, when she suddenly saw his bleeding hand."AHHHHH", she screamed,"HE IS GOING TO DIE. WE KILLED HIM!". Then she collapsed on the ground dramaticly.

Simon recovered a bit, trying to sit, rubbing his chest and hands. He looked at each pony with a grim look and then said:"If this continues for the rest of the day, I'm sure you'll do, everyone of you."

"That would be a shame", Rainbow Dash said sarcasticly.

"Ah. Come on, sugarcube. Don't ya think ya're going to far?" Applejack asked Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah. I like him", Pinky Pie said, now looking angrily at Rainbow dash."Besides the princess told us yesterday that he is okay."

"Hm...". A Memory from yesterday was coming up in Simon's mind: The princess Luna in front of him, looking at him with her green, beautiful eyes and laying next to him, soothing his fright and confusion.

"Hm...?", someone hummed in front of him. The image of Luna's face vanished and was replaced with Pinkie Pie's. A little bit startled he leaned back."You got such a tired look on your face", she said to him."Need some cheer-up?"

Simon looked at her in confusion. Then Pinky Pie carefully took his face in between her hooves and brought him closer to her face, her eyes closed.

Simon's heart raced and his head turned red in an instant, but before he could do anything, Pinky Pie was stretching his face."Blehh. BLeeuu", she babbled making funny faces along with Simon's stretched face. She giggled, but Simon just stared at her with confused eyes. "Hahaha. You look so funny", Pinky Pie said laughing. She rolled on her back and laughed uncontrollably, until she got a hickup. The Hickup made her laugh even more, making her cry in joy.

Affected by her hillarious laughter, Simon had to laugh as well. He laughed so hard, that his stomach hurt, but all the other pain was forgotten. Even the other Pony's fell in, the mood cheering up.

"Looks like you all got a good time already", a voice said.

Simon looked where the voice came from. Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity came toward them, Spike sitting on Twilight. The dragon boy made big eyes at Simon.

"Wow", he said,"so that's the human you talked about? The one who fell off the sky?"

"Fell off the Sky? What is he talking about?", Simon thought,"If I were to fall from the sky I wouldn't walk around on the next day. Wouldn't I?"

"That would be just one riddle about Simon". Twilight glanced at him."I hope Princess Celestia will be able to tell us more about you. And your lost memorys."

Simon wanted to answer, when he suddenly felt a soft nudge against his head. Fluttershy was next to him and tried to cuddle with Simon who still sat on the ground.

"Oh hey there", he laughed,"how are you Fluttershy?". He stroke her mane and neck, making her purr silently like a cat.

"I'm fine Simon, thank you" Fluttershy answered."Oh...this feels so good." She stopped purring when she saw his hand, slightly covered in blood."Oh my. What happened to you? Does it hurt?"

Simon looked at his hand."Yeah...a little bit. I made a 'biting and stomping' experience this morning" he said with a sideglance to Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes, while Applejack looked at the ground concerned.

Fluttershy wasn't listening. She was busy carefully licking his hand. Again Simon felt waves of pleasure flow through him and started blushing."Na...I... It's okay already", he muttered and carefully removed his hand.

Rarity and Twilight came closeby to investigate the wound."I think I can fix that", Rarity said. She used her unicorn powers to get a roll of fabric out of her bag, cut it into a smaller piece and then carefully folded it around his hand. It looked like a professional bandage.

Simon checked the bandage."Very nice. Thank you Rarity", Simon said.

Rarity just looked at the bandage and then said:"No. This doesn't go."

She got a smaller piece of fabric out of her bag in a different color and made a small ribbon on the bandage.

"Ah. This looks much better", she said happily.

Simon smiled bashfully, scratching the back of his head:"Ah yes. You are right. Hehe."

Rarity now examined Simon closely. She wandered around him, accompanied by some "Hm"s. "What an appearance", she exclaimed,"interesting clothing style but much too sloppy. You plan on appearing in front of the princess in such clothes?"

Simon looked down at himself. He was wearing a big red pullover with a hood attached to it. His Jeans was blue and looked like it was too big for him, fastened by a black belt. He wore old, white sneakers.

"Uhm...is there any problem with my..."he was stopped by Rarity's insisting look,"clothes?", he stummered.

"You call that clothes? Oh Darling", Rarity answered."I'm not managing a fashion boutique for nothing. You look horrible! This absolutely doesn't go. Thank godness that I got some of my working stuff with me."

Rarity seemed very excited. It was her first time planning clothes for a human and the day before, when they first met Simon, she was only slightly aware of his clothes, but now she was exploding with ideas.

Simon just answered calm:"That's very friendly, Rarity, but I like those clothes. I don't think I need others for now. No need for the effort."

But Rarity kept going:"Simon Darling. Don't be silly. I'll gladly take any effort to make my friends look stylish." 3 Tapelines, some fabrics and needles were floating next to her. "Okay. I got all I need. Would you remove you clothes, please?"

Simon got big eyes."Wh..what was that?"

"Your clothes, Darling", she answered,"I need to take your measures. Please undress."

"Uhm..." His head turned a bit red."As I said it's okay this way. No need, really."

Rarity looked askant at Simon:"Is there any problem, Simon Darling? Do you think I won't do it correctly?" She seemed upset and sad.

He instantly had the feeling he was hurting her feelings, but undressing in front of them all (they were animals, but they were also intelligent, speaking beings; and girls to be even more concrete, he thought). He then realised that being naked is totally normal for them. His mind drifted a bit away while he searched for an answer. He then said with a slim smile:"I feel a bit cold today. I'll surely catch a cold if I were to undress me."

The other ponys were watching the debate interested. They could not understand why Simon was so unconfortable with taking of his many clothes. Especially on such a warm day.

Rarity giggled a little:"Ah Darling. It is such a wonderful warm sommerday. You're afraid for nothing." She came closer to him.

Simon moved some steps backwards, holding out his hands."No really thanks. No need." But Rarity was getting closer and closer, his arguments fading.

Then a voice whispered directly into his ear:"Scare-filly".

Simon turned around in surprise to see Rainbow Dash flying next to him. She pushed him forward to Rarity, laughing.

Rarity on the other hand looked grimly at Simon."If you refuse to take off your clothes then I'll do".

Using her unicorn magic she pulled at Simon's pullover and tossed it aside. He was wearing a white T-Shirt under the pullover.

"Ah. Stop that", Simon exclaimed, holding tightly on his jeans, which started to glow magically.

"You are refusing the help of a Lady, Darling. That's not nice" she said upset.

She pulled harder on the jeans until Simon lost his grip on it and tossed it aside to the pullover. His shoes and socks following. He was now sitting on the ground in red pants and his white T-Shirt.

"I SAID STOP THAT!" he cried.

Rainbow Dash behind him laughed out loudly at him, tears in her eyes.

"My my, calm down", Rarity said to Simon."If you insist so much. I guess it'll work this way, too. Please stand up so I can take measures."

Simon still felt uneasy being barely dressed around those pony girls, still watching him with interest. They have never seen a human before and he was about to undress; how exciting.

"Better get it over with", he thought to himself. He got up and raised his hands so Rarity could take measures.

But before the tapelines reached Simon Rainbow Dash sneaked up behind Simon again and pulled up his T-Shirt, flying away with it.

"Dammit. Cut it out!", Simon shouted at Rainbow Dash."Give it back!"

She just flew higher and laughed at him waving with his T-Shirt.

"Please hold still", Rarity said calmly. The tapelines coiled tightly around his waist, chest, arms and legs, checking his size. Just standing there in his red pants, being watched by some pony girls, Simon's face turned as red as his pants. He looked around suspiciously for no one to take away his last piece of clothes, hiding his manhood.

After a minute it was over. "Excelentement.", Rarity said happily,"Now was it that hard?". The Tapelines flew back into Rarity's bag. She seemed happy now.

Simon just went silently to his clothes and put them back on. It took a while until his blushing ended and he could think normal again. When he was looking for his T-Shirt it fell on his head, dropped by Rainbow Dash."It stinks", she said, with a mean grin to him. He ignored her and removed his pullover again. It was just too warm today so he decided to wear a T-Shirt only. Besides that he was sweating from all the struggling.

Twilight went over to Simon."Are you fine again? Princess Luna told us yesterday, that princess Celestia would come by today. I'm sure she knows what's up to you."

Angrily he responded:"Well...at least you all know what's up with my clothing." He looked at each pony and then added:"It might be normal for a pony to run around without clothes, but we humans are...we feel..." He stopped, thinking. Though he didn't knew any other Humans he was sure he was right."It's normal for us to wear clothes. We have no fur to keep us warm."

"So you are really feeling cold today?", Rarity asked doubting with an raised eyebrown, looking at his T-Shirt.

Simon answered:"It's not only warmth. We feel like something is missing, if we wear no clothes. Like...", thinking again,"as if you put off your wings, horns or tails or something like that."

The ponys made big eyes at him. Then looking at each of the their mentioned body parts (if existing) then looked questioning at Simon again."Really?" asked Twilight.

"Oh my, what have I done!" Rarity cried dramaticly,"if I were without my horn I would feel so...helpless. Oh Simon darling."She now looked concerned at Simon,"please forgive my rudeness.I had no idea those clothes mean so much to you."

He just waved with his hand."It's okay. Now you know".

Rarity shoke her head."No. This doesn't do. I hope you'll have time to come to my boutique later. I'll try to pay back for my rudeness by making you a whole set of new clothes."

"That's too kind fair lady". He smiled at her, then gently took her hoof and gave it a kiss, slipping into the role of a gentleman."Your graciousness is an outstanding delight for me."

"Oh my", Rarity blushed, her hoof still in his hand."What a gentleman". She winked at him.

During all the time, Spike was standing nearby and watched Simon, but when he saw him "flirting" with Rarity (his great love) he got angry. Folding his arms he whispered to himself:"Gentleman? Tz. What a jerk".

No one noticed it, except for Rainbow Dash, who was standing close to him. A dark idea crossed her mind and she whispered to Spike. First he was surprised, but then he smiled as well, nodding his head. No one watched those two.

And then the silent noon was interupted by a loud fanfare.

"Ah. It's the princess!", Twilight called.

A white and golden carriage appeared at the sky. Two strong, white Pegasi pulled it through the air, straight toward the group of Ponys and Simon. The white princess stood calmly in the carriage. When the carriage landed in front of the group, she got out and moved forward the ponys.

Simon and the ponys bowed at her approach."Get up my friends", princess Celestia said."And welcome Simon".

When Simon got up he was surprised at first. The mare in front of him looked like an copy of princess Luna, except that she was white instead of black. Golden shoes were attached to her white hooves, a multicolored mane waving behind her. Her eyes were purple instead of green, her flank was tagged with a sun instead of a moon, but size and face where identical, smiling cheerfully. He rubbed his eyes.

Celestia laughed a bit:"You look surprised, Simon."

"I'm, your highness", he answered,"you look exactly like your sister Luna, except for the colors."

"Do you like it?", she asked smiling.

For a moment he was startled, then he said:"Yes. You both are wonderful".

"Thank you Simon", Celestia said cheerfully,"but I guess we have other things to discuss for now. Let's talk about you. I would like you to tell me your story or at least everything you can remember."

And so Simon told everything he remembered from yesterday. He told about the impact he experienced, the escape into the forest and how about he met twilight and the others. There wasn't much to tell, but Celestia asked many questions and listened carefully to him.

When he finished Celestia asked:"When you experienced the impact you were in a small cave. Did you have anything with you except your clothes?"

"No, I'dont think so", Simon answered. His face suddenly brightened up."Could it be, that there is still something in that cave?". Celestia nodded:"I think it's worth a look. Please show me the place."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The group went to the cave. The nearby crater marked the landscape like a giant's footstep. Some daylight entered the cave, but it was too dark to see clearly.

Celestia and Twilight summoned light at the entrance of the cave, then Simon carefully stepped in. Though he scrawled out of it the day before, it was big enough to walk. He then stepped on something.

Looking down he saw that it was a book. He picked it up. The title was "advanced algebra, stochastics and functions". A math book. Nearby he found some other things: a blue bagpack, filled with more books and learning stuff and a ruler. He picked up his stuff and went outside again, where the others were waiting.

He poured out the inside of his bagpack and distributed his belongings on the ground. They investigated them; Celestia and Twilight were especially interested in the books, while Pinky Pie was playing with some pencils. There were also some magazines: One about sports, which was investigated by Rainbow Dash and Applejack and a fashion magazine, checked by Rarity and Fluttershy.

After a while Celestia said:"Well. I see the books are full of knowledge, but I can't figure out any of it. It seems to be more related to where you came from - another world." Her smile was gone.

"Another world?", the ponys said simultaneously.

"Yes", answered Celestia,"what I read from those books doesn't fit in any way to our own world. It's all based on history and knowledge of humans. And I never heard about humans in any land I know about."

Simon stared at her, a distressed look on his face:"If I'm from another world...how do I get back?"

The princess just shoke her head.


	3. Chapter 3 The Plot

Chapter 3 - The plot  
.

"This day has been even worse then yesterday", Simon thought. He was in the barn again, laying on a pile of hay and was lost in his thoughts. He wanted to be alone; to have some time for himself to think about what to do next, and how to get back to his own world. He tried as fiercly as possible to remember something from his past, always looking at his books and items. Though he understood what those books told him, it did bring back no memorys.

It was getting dark again. The late evening turned to night, while Simon was thinking and becoming more and more desperate. He just wanted to find out but he was clueless.

It soon got brighter again. The moon has risen and illumed the world in grey light. Simon has stopped thinking since a while, wallowing in self-pity. When the barn door opened his head raised in an instant."Who's there?",he shouted.

"Calm down, sugarcube, it's just me", Applejack conforted him."Wanted to check if ya're okay."

"Thanks, but I would rather like to be alone again, like I said before." He tried to keep his voice calm, but he couldn't surpress a grim tone.

Applejack looked at him concerned."AH know I wasn't nice to ya this morning. Ah was in doubt about ya but the princess prooved us...or at least most of us...that ya're our friend." She looked down."Ah'm sorry".

Simon was moved by her honesty. He closed his eyes and said:"It's okay, Applejack. You were right to distrust me. I don't even know myself. I don't even know if I can trust myself." He laughed silently, then sighed looking at the ceiling.

She closed the barn door and went over to Simon."Does you hand still hurt?" she asked.

"It's almost nothing. I already put off the bandage and it looks fine", Simon answered. He pointed at Rarity's fabrics next to him.

Applejack looked at his hand. The biting marks were still visible and a part of his hand was bruised, showing blue markings."Well, doesn't look that good, don't ya think?"

"Ah...it's nothing. It will be gone soon. I'm used to it".

She raised an eyebrown."Ya're used to it?"

Simon just wanted to answer, when a picture came into his mind, showing several humans pointing at him. He concentrated on it but it vanished very fast. His hand wandered to his left eye, feeling a stinging pain for a second; pain of a forgotten wound. Then it was gone.

"Ya're alright?"

Simon winked and saw Applejack closely looking into his eyes."Ya dreamin'?"

"Yeah", he said, the picture forgotten,"and I'm seeing an angel in front of me." He smiled broadly.

Applejack looked at him in confusion, then she laughed."Haha..oh my. Ya know how to flatter a girl, don't ya?" She nudged his shoulder with her hoof, pushing him back on the pile of hay.

"Hey you" he said with a grin on his face and pushed at her. She merely moved, but her grin changed."Ya challenging me? Ya'll regret it!" Then she jumped on him.

They wrestled in the pile of hay. Though Simon was almost double her size, Applejack was strong and heavy. It didn't take her long to overwhelm him and push him down. Her Cowboyhat dropped on the floor while fighting. Simon panted heavily."I give, I give!"he muffled through the hay.

"Ya see?", she said triumphant, still holding him down,"Ah fought bigger ones before. Ah'm working on a ranch, ya remember?"

She didn't notice Simon's hand reaching for her head. Then he started massaging and petting Applejacks neck and shoulders, educing some shudders from her, her grip loosening on him."Hmm...this feels good". She got off Simon so he could continue giving her a massage.

"You are quite hard here", said Simon, pushing with his palm against her shoulders."I bet its from all the hard work on the fields." He pushed against her shoulders while his other hand kneaded over her neck, each push educing a moan from her."Yeah that's the spot", she said in relief,"ah".

He continued to massage her for a while, lost in thoughts. It was just like having a pet he thought, but this pet was inteligent and could tell what it thinks and feels. And it was a girl, but it didn't matter to him at the moment. Eventually Applejack layed on him, stroking his neck with her head, until they fell asleep embracing each other.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Simon woke up the next morning, the sun was shining through the windows. A weight on his arm told him Applejack was still laying next to him, still sleeping, facing him with closed eyes.

He just layed there and watched her sleeping. She muttered as If she was talking in her dreams. Her orange-brown fur was shining in the morning sun, except some bright freckles near her closed eyes.

With his free hand he carefully stroke the side of her face. Seeing her peaceful face so closely he felt the urge to do something. His heart raced as he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers.

She was still sleeping but her lips moved under the soft touch of Simons lips. Without resistance Simon used his toungue to play with her lips, while his hand wandered down on her, ending at her strong flank, squezing it a little. She moaned a bit, opening her mouth a little. Simon's tongue met hers. He could feel her shudder along with his shaking body as they were kissing each other. She let out a small snort in pleasure.

Hearing the snort, Simon was startled. He suddenly realised what he was doing; or better with what he was doing it. At the same moment he wanted to pull back, Applejack woke up.

The moment she noticed Simons lips on hers she pulled back her head and looked at Simon with big Eyes. He, suddenly regretting, just said humbly:"Morning".

He wasn't surprised when Applejack's face became an angry grimace and she kicked him away from her, hitting his stomach and sending him to the ground. Holding his stomach Simon uttered:"Guess I deserved that. I'm sorry. You got all reason to be mad at me."

Angrily she snorted:"Yes, ah'm angry. But Ah also feel sorry for maself, that Ah trusted ya."

Simon just looked at the ground.

"When Ah come back later Ah want ya to be gone, or Ah'll kick ya out of here", she yelled at him. Then she went to the barn door."Ah thought you were a friend." Then she was gone, leaving behind a depressed Simon.

After a short while he got up."Man. This day surely starts good, doesn't it?" he said to himself."I'm such an idiot!". He went to the wagon with food, took some apples and left through the barndoor where Applejack was waiting for him. He glared at her.

"If Ah hear that ya tell anypony about what happened, Ah'll make sure ya regret it", she said in an angry tone."Now leave."

"Yes Ma'am", he said depressed,"I'm sorry". Then he left the ranch and went to the town of ponyville. When he looked back Applejack was gone.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The weather was great, but Simon still felt unconfortable about this morning. Lost in thoughts he didn't even notice that the other ponys that came by stared at him in astonishement. He didn't knew where he was wandering but some of the nearby buildings were familar to him for some reason.

As he wandered around and observed the town he finally got aware of the looks the ponys gave him. Some even opened their mouthes in surprise."Ah right", he thought,"they've never seen something like me. Only Twilight and the others know about me."

He faced a pair of ponys next to him."Excuse me", Simon said,"do you happen to know where I can find Twilight Sparkle?"

Simon feared the Ponys could get scared by his appearance, but instead they smiled relieved."Oh. She lives right over there", one of them answered and pointed to a big treehouse about 100 meters away."She lives in the Ponyville library."

"Thanks alot", Simon answered and went where the pony pointed. The other Ponys seemed to be more relaxed knowing that the strange creature seemed to be friendly and moved on as if nothing has happened.

When he reached the library he took a moment to look more closely at the building in front of him. The house was a tree...or was it vice versa? It looked like the big tree got a door, windows and even a small balcony. Through the windows he could see some bookshelves. Before ne knocked at the door he had to smile. It was big enough to let a pony walk in straight, but he would have to bow down to get in.

Simon knocked at the door. Nothing happened. He knocked again. Same result. "I wonder if I shall just enter?", he thought," I mean, if this is the library of ponyville maybe I can just go in."

He opened the door and crouched through the door. He was standing in a round lobby, bookshelves at all sides."Hello?", he called,"Someone here?" He looked around."Twilight?Spike?"

Then something hit his head very hard and he dropped to the floor. When he looked up he saw a book next to him and a ladder. On top of the ladder stood Spike, holding a pile of books.

"Ups", Spike said,"my fault". Simon didn't hear the sarcastic tone in the small dragons voice and picked up the book for him."Here you go", Simon said and handed over the book to him. Spike just took the book and grumbled something that could be a "thanks".

"You're welcome", Simon said."What are you doing up there?"

"I'm arranging Twilight's books", Spike answered,"don't dare to touch any of them."

"Wow cool down", Simon said,"I'm not here for reading anyway. Do you know where Twilight is?"

"Beats me". The dragon boy shrugged his shoulders.

Simon folded his arms impatently."Didn't she tell you where she went? She could be everywhere and I need to talk to her".

"Like I said I..."Spike began, then he was thinking."I just remembered. She went into the forest to zecora's hut. I'm sure you'll find her there."

"Can you show me the direction?", Simon asked.

"No problem. Just follow the route through the forest east from here."

"Sounds easy. Okay, I gonna search for her. Thanks Spike". Simon crouched trough the library door. When he was gone Spike smiled evily and started laughing dramaticly until the books in his hands slipped and he fell to the ground, scattered in books. Holding his head he got up fast and ran out of the library.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hm...doesn't look that inviting."

Simon was standing at the entrance of the evergreen forest. He followed the path Spike mentioned, but the forest didn't seem appealing to him. The trees near the path stood very close. Though there was bright daylight the forest itself seemed to be covered in darkness and Simon could see strange herbs and plants nearby in all different colors.

As he went inside he eventually noticed that the forest also had swamp areas. The air was more humid and mushrooms, moss and other wet plants were dominating the ground.

After a short while he came upon a fork. The route splitted in two ways. Before Simon could curse Spike for not telling him about forks, he noticed a small sign in the ground, reading "Zecora's" pointing to the right. Smiling Simon followed the path.

His smiling soon faded. He followed the path but it got smaller and was soon overgrown with plants until it was completely gone. So Simon went through the forest without a path leading him, always following the original direction.

After a short while he came across an old ravine, a small bridge with rotten planks leading over it. Untrusting Simon slowly set foot on it. The wood creaked but didn't break. Slowly he went over the small bridge avoiding some missing planks, until he was on the other side. There he sat down at a tree, panting.

While resting he looked around. The forest still was a bit creepy to him, but Simon also felt the peaceful tranquillity around him. The pure nature around him inspired him. Then his eyes met something strange.

Not far away from him was something on the ground."Apples?", he thought. And he was right. A couple of apples were scattered on grass and leaves. He ate his own apples on his travel so it was a fortune for him. He got up and went to the apples to pick them up.

As he reached for them he suddenly felt that the ground under him was soft and creaked, but before he could even react it became dark around him and he was falling. He saw a hole of light above him while falling; then it was dark around him.

He dreamed he was in a barn, laying on a pile of hay. Looking around he saw a figure standing next to him, wearing a cowboy head.

Simon called out for Applejack but no sound left his lips. Then the dark figure hit him at his stomach. Simon called out again, trying to calm her down, but no word came out. She continued hitting him. Simon started to cry and called out excusses and that he was sorry. Then he was hit hard at his head.

He woke up in an instant. He only saw a small light over him and wondered if he was still dreaming. Then he got hit at his head again.

"Ouch", Simon shouted, rising his hands,"what the...?"

"Bullzeye", someone shouted over him,"seems like he's awake now".

It took a while before Simon's eyes adjusted. Then he could see the two figures above him.

It was Rainbow Dash and Spike.

Relieved Simon tried to get up, but his leg didn't move."Ah...my leg",Simon whispered to himself, then shouted:"Thank goodness you are here. Can you...?" Simon stopped when he looked up again.

Both of them were holding an apple in their hand/hoof and smiled evily at Simon. Then Simon noticed some apples next to him. He knew what hit him so hard in his sleep.

"What the hell is going on here?", Simon shouted.

"You sound troubled, Scare-filly", Rainbow Dash snarled down at him."And you should feel troubled, because we've planned something special for you."

Simon couldn't believe his ears."You set this trap up for me? Why?" He grinned in pain, as he tried to move his leg again.

"Because I want answers", Rainbow Dash answered,"and if your answers are good then I might help you."

"What do you want to know?", Simon asked,"why in this way?" He tried to move his leg again, but he coudn't, "I think you broke my goddamn leg!"

Suddenly Spike's grin vanished."Oh. I knew this hole would be too deep, I warned you Rainbow", he whispered to Rainbow Dash, but she ignored him.

"I want to know who you are", Rainbow Dash shouted down.

"I'm Simon, Human-Simon, if you prefer" he answered sarcasticly,"may I go now?"

"Where are you from?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"I came from ponyville before I entered the forest and fell into your trap", Simon grunted through his teeth. His leg started to hurt.

Rainbow Dash flung an apple after Simon. He raised his hand in instinct and blocked it, rewarded with more pain, as he used his wounded hand."Ouch. You little bitch!" he shouted angrily.

She just took another apple."Where are you from?"

"From another world, I guess, and don't ask me which world or something like that. I don't know", Simon answered.

"Why are you here? And why do you know our names?"

"I! DON'T! KNOW!", Simon shouted up angrily,"I already told you all I knew!"

Rainbow Dash looked like she wanted to fling another apple after Simon, but then she just grinned."We got plenty of time. I'm sure you'll remember when you last some days in this hole." She took a bite from the apple and chewed, smiling at Simon.

"WH...WHAT?", Simon shouted startled,"get me out of here at once. You want me to die in here?"

Rainbow Dash turned away from the hole."As soon as you are willing to talk you are free to go". Then she went away. Spike looked down at Simon with a troubled face, then followed her.

"You can't leave me here!", Simon cried,"Come back! Please!" But they didn't.

Again Simon tried to stand up, holding on the earthern walls, but his attemps failed and he was scattered in some loose earth. He coughed and shove the dirt away. He tried to figure out how to get out of there, but the pain in his leg made it hard for him to focus. Not being able to move it, he didn't see any chance to get out of there and just layed back. His leg felt like it was burning. Simon took some dirt and put it on his leg to cool it down. It still hurt but the pain wasn't too intense anymore.

Simon could see the sky from the bottom of the hole. The sun was settling."This is going to be a cold night." He tried to get as confortable as possible in his clothes and rolled aside, thinking. But instead of thinking he soon felt asleep, exhausted from what happened today.

He dreamed he was flying. It was night in his dream, the fullmoon illuming the dark world below him. For some reason he had the feeling he knew this place. Then suddenly the world below him was set in fire, the heat hitting Simon in surprise. He lost control about his flight and dropped down, directly into the burning landscape.

When he woke up, his heart raced. He was sweating and for a second he thought he was still burning. But it was just his broken leg, burning like hell.

Simon had a deja vu. He knew he had this dream before but he couldn't remember when and where. The last thing he remembered was that his hands were engulfed in a red light in his dreams.

His hand looked normal he thought, examining them. Then he suddenly remembered something of his first night in Equestria, when he met the pony girls. His hands were glowing, when Twilight used her magic on him to save Fluttershy, but something happened to him and he somehow used his own magic to cancel her spell. No one could explain what happened, but it was obvious: Simon performed magic somehow.

He didn't knew how long he had slept. It was dark around him. The small part of sky he could see above him showed some sparkling stars. And it was cold.

Shivering, Simon tried to get up but like before his leg did not allow him to move. So he just layed there on the bottom of a deep pit and was wondering. He didn't remember anything of his former life, he was in a world full of talking ponys and he somehow used magic. This is just crazy."And now I'm lying in a pit, with a broken leg, tortured by a pegasus and a dragon, because I don't remember", he said to himself."What a joke."

But Simon only wondered about his magic. "It somehow has to work for me", he thought."Maybe it can get me out of here." He looked at his leg."But with a broken leg it's worth nothing."

He stretched out his arms at his leg."Heal", he whispered. But nothing happened. "Well...that would be to easy I guess", he whispered to himself.

Simon tried different things. He tried to focus on his leg and thought about how his other leg felt, healthy and strong, but nothing happened. He carefully touched his leg and whispered "heal" but still no result. He tried many combinations, but his leg was still broken. Anger rose up in him. "Damn you stupid leg", he grunted,"I said heal, you bastard."

He pointed angrily at his leg, but instead of feeling better it just got worse. Simon had the feeling as if his leg became hotter then before, new waves of pain flowing through him. Startled he drew back his hand and took some dirt to cool his leg down. He was done cooling down his leg when the red light was gone again.

Red light? He looked at his hands. Maybe it was just his imagination but a moment ago it seemed like his hand was glowing in red. "What was that?" he thought.

He pointed at his leg again, saying "Damn you stupid leg, I said heal, you bastard".

His leg didn't change at all. But his head did. He finally realized it.

"Feelings", he thought,"this magic shows up according to my feelings".

He looked at his leg again. Cooled by the dirt it didn't hurt so much. So Simon tried something different.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax. Breathing in deeply his pulse lowered a bit and he felt calm. He thought about the nature above him he enjoyed before. In a dream-like motion he circled his arms in the rythm of his breathing, thinking about the tranquility he felt before. He didn't notice the pain in his leg anymore. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his stretched out arms.

A soft green light engulfed his hands. It was hard to concentrate on it so he focused on his leg again. As careful as possible he moved his arms to his leg, thought about coolness and his state of tranquility and then said:"heal".

He didn't notice anything but he stayed calm for a while. Holding his leg with his green lightening hands a rush of memorys ran through his mind. Too fast to keep something in mind he just recognized some pictures. Most of them were gone as fast as they came, but he also recognized scenes, which showed himself with different glowing hands.

After 5 minutes Simon removed his hands and the flow of memorys stopped, His hands looked like normal again. Though he couldn't remember anything of his memorys he had the feeling that there was something hidden, waiting to be revealed...eventually.

His leg still felt cold under the dirt. Simon removed the earth and moved his leg. It still hurt a bit but it moved and touching it didn't hurt so much anymore. He smiled to himself, then he fell asleep again, exhausted but with a grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4 The Ascension

Chapter 4 - The ascension  
.

"Don't you think we are going too far?". Spike felt unconfortable. The plot against Simon was to teach him a lesson but trapping the human for days was just cruel. The sun was about to settle and Simon didn't call for them for a long time.

Rainbow Dash just answered cool:"Na, don't worry. He'll give up soon and then everything will be fine; and we'll know the truth."

"I'm not sure about that", Spike said,"besides, who cares? I mean what use would it be for us?"

Rainbow Dash snorted angrily:"So you don't mind that he knows our names, places and whatever he might know about us? He even knew that Rarity likes gentleman." She looked at him meaningful.

"Oh well...". That was the main reason why Spike worked together with Rainbow Dash. Seeing Simon getting along with Rarity so good, while Spike is just like a minion for her, made him angry. But now that he kind of got his revenge on Simon he felt bad about it."Don't you think we should at least check if he is okay?"

"I don't care about him", Rainbow Dash answered,"if he is ready to talk then we'll check".

"He said his leg was broken", Spike said humbly.

Rainbow Dash looked at him questioning."So?"

"So?", Spike asked,"damn it Rainbow, we broke his leg. This is serious! He is injured lying at the bottom of a pit WE set up for him. How can you be so cruel! That's not cool."

For the first time of the day Rainbow Dash seemed unconfortable."Yes I know, but it's necessary. How else are we supposed to get him to talk?"

"I don't know either...and I don't care if this means to hurt others." Spike looked at the sky."It's getting dark. I have to go back or else Twilight will get suspicious. Would you mind to bring me back?"

"Yeah, no problem, bro", Rainbow Dash nodded.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It didn't take long for Rainbow Dash to bring Spike back to the library. The sky was still colored in a blazing red of the settling sun.

Spike hopped down from Rainbow Dash."Thank you."

"You're welcome",Rainbow Dash answered,"don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I won't but please don't exaggerate it with Simon. I don't think anyone should be treatened like that." Spike's voice was low and concerned.

"Yeah. We'll see", she answered."G'nite". Then she flew away and was gone.

Spike went into the library. Twilight stood in the entrance hall.

"Hi Spike", Twilight greeted him."Where have you been?"

"I hang around with Rainbow Dash", he answered.

"Oh that's nice", Twilight responded."I have been at Rarity's boutique today. Seems like she was busy all day making clothes for Simon. She was so excited." Twilight giggled a little."By the way...have you seen Simon? I haven't seen him today."

"Ah...yes... I...I've seen him", Spike stummered.

"So? How was he?", she asked.

"He came by this morning", Spike answered,"and was looking for you. But I didn't knew where you have been. Then he went looking for you. I bet he's at Applejacks farm again now."

"Hmmm", Twilight hummed."We'll I guess I'll look after him tomorrow. It's late already."

"Yes you're right", Spike added relived,"and I'm tired. I go to bed. Good night!" He jumped into his sleeping basket and snorred already.

Twilight looked at him in surprise, then smiled."Yes. Good night". She went upstairs, turned off the lights except a candle at her desk and was reading while the world outside fell asleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rainbow Dash was still flying to where Simon was trapped. She flew slower this time, lost in thoughts. The sun already settled and it became dark.

Simon was still suspicious to her, but Spikes words did not get out of her head. She noticed that she was also sorry for him. Not only for what she did to him sofar, but also about her ignorance. Being without memorys must hurt even more that what she did to him sofar.

"What if I were to forget about my past?", she asked herself,"Would I also forget about my friends?" That was a terrible thought for her. Her friends are everything for her.

And Simon? Did he also forget about his friends? What if he was trying to befriend us all the time for what he lost before?

"Oh my...what have I done!", she muttered. She flew faster, trying to reach the place as fast as possible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When she reached the place it was already dark. She landed near the hole and looked down. It was totally dark.

"Simon?", she asked. No response."Simon?" Nothing happened. Her heart shrunk as she heard no answer."Oh no I hope he isn't..." Then she was interupted by a sound. She leaned forward raising an ear. It was a snore. She was relived. So he was still alive and found sleep. She then went a bit away from the hole, layed down and fell asleep too.  
.

When she woke up again it was still dark. The moon was visible but hidden behind a thick wall of clouds. A harsh wind blew and made the trees bow and dance. The leaves whistled and rustled.

Rainbow Dash got up. She didn't knew how long she had slept or why she woke up, but she felt that something was different. A chill ran through her body, making her shudder.

"What's going on? Why am I scared?" she thought.

She went to the hole again. The moon spent some light and she could see Simons pullover on the bottom. There was no more snoring.

"Hey Simon", Rainbow Dash shouted,"are you okay? It's getting a bit stormy up here. Shall we leave?"

No answer. There was no movement either.

"Well...you see", Rainbow Dash continued, scratching the back of her head unconfortably,"I think I might overdid it a bit. I shouldn`t have done that to you, especially not this trap. I was just worried about my friends and that you might be dangerous. Sorry" She suddenly raised her voice,"eh I mean...yeah I'm sorry, but I still don't trust you, got it?"

Still no response. Rainbow began to panic."Oh come on Simon. I'm sorry. Are you hurt? Do you need help?" She leaned forward."Simon!" When Simon didn't answer she shuddered a bit. "Well if you don't want to come up, I'll come down to you." Then she jumped into the hole.

She slowered her fall with her wings and landed on the bottom of the pit."Simon?" She went over to Simon who was still giving no sign of live. When she was close enough she saw why he didn't answer at all.

He wasn't there. Only his pullover lay on a pile of dirt. Confused Rainbow Dash looked around but there was no sign of Simon.

"Simon? SIMON! Where are you?" She searched the walls of the pit but there was no hole."Please show yourself. I beg you!" She took up his pullover with her teeth, jumped up and flew out of the hole.

"Simon!" Rainbow Dash was desperate. Where did Simon go? Or was he abducted and eaten? "No please no. I'm so sorry. Where are you?" She was about to cry.

Then she suddenly heard a voice close to her ear."Scare-filly."

She jumped up in suprise and turned around.

It was Simon.

"You missed me?" he snarled. Rainbow Dash just looked at him with big eyes."I missed you too", Simon continued,"I still have to repay you for what you've done to me."

He came closer to Rainbow Dash. First she stepped back in shock, then she bowed." Simon. I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was wrong."

Simon got closer."This doesn't matter anylonger. When I'm finished with you, you won't have to worry for anything." He reached out with his hand. Rainbow Dash just closed her eyes, shaking in fear about what was going to happen.

"So this is it,"she thought,"I'm done for." She felt his hand on her head."I'm sorry friends. It's all my fault." Some tears fell to the ground. She felt a strong push at her head. Then it was over.

"Is this heaven?", she thought. She suddenly felt light like a feather and she felt a strange sensation along her head and neck. It was also becoming warmer. She opened her eyes to see at the heavenly gates.

But she was still in the forest. The wind had stopped. Simon was still next to her holding her head and stroking it while embracing her tightly."Thank you", he whispered into her ear,"Thank you." She felt something wet at her face. He was crying.

"Oh Simon. I'm sorry", she cried and hugged him back."I was so mean to you and still you try to be my friend." She felt more tears coming up.

They stood there for a while, embracing each other, when Rainbow Dash carefully freed herself."Are you okay Simon? How is your leg?"

"Ah that". He looked down at his leg."That's one thing I have to thank you for".

"Eh?" She just looked at him confused.

"While I was lying on the bottom of the pit I remembered the first time I used magic. I now know how I performed it and tried it on my leg." He moved his leg in front of her eyes."Now it's healed."

"Wow. So you really can use magic? That's cool. But how did you get out of the hole?"

Simon grinned."Wanna see?"

Before Rainbow Dash could answer Simon stepped back and closed his eyes. He stretched out his arms and circled them a bit while humming. His hands started to glow in bright blue. Suddenly it seemed that Simon grew. But Rainbow Dash realised in astonishement:

He was flying!

And in fact Simon was floating about half a meter above the ground. He then opened his eyes and stopped humming. He landed on his feet. Then he sat down.

"Uhf...", he panted,"I'm...not used...to it. So exausting...has something to do...with my feelings." Short pause for breathing."I need to...talk about that...with Twilight Sparkle," he continued,"but first I need rest."

It was too far to go to ponyville at night so they tried to get confortable in the forest. They collected some wood."What you wanna do with the wood?", Rainbow Dash asked,"Do you know how to make a fire?"

"I'll improvise", he answered. He stretched out his arm and tried to imagine how the fire would feel if it were burning right now. He closed his eyes and tried to remember his strange dreams he had about flying and the burning landscape. He also remembered the heat he felt when he angrly pointed at his leg. He wasn't angry right now but the memory about the heat seemed to be enough to make his hand glow in a slight red. He touched the wood and imagined the heat of a fire. A little spark, some smoke. Then there was a small flame.

With a grin of succession he looked at Rainbow Dash."Ha. Wouldn't believe that, hm?"

"That's so..." Rainbow Dash began, then grinned evily,"lame. Twilight could do much better."

Simon's faced hardened."Well, I'm no expert at magic, you know".

She pushed at him laughing."I know. I was just kidding." They sat down near the fire and watched the dance of the flames. Simon took his pullover and used it as a blanket, leaning against a small bush behind him and relaxed. Rainbow Dash eyed at him from the side.

"What was that what you were doing to me before?" she pointed at her head and neck," it felt really good."

Simon smiled."Want some more?"

She got up and moved over to Simon, layed next to him and placed her head on his chest. He started to massage her neck educing some moans from her."Hm...this feels so nice. Now I understand Fluttershy. Please don't stop."

He continued the massage. Then after a short while he stopped."Sure I shall keep going? Your head rests on my stinky T-Shirt, remember?"

Rainbow Dash looked up at him."Ah about that. That was a lie. Actually I like your smell."

Simon winked confused."Wh...what did you just say?", he stummered.

She smiled broadly at him."I like your smell, Simon." She crawled up at him, looking deeply into his eyes. He looked back at her with big eyes."I...like you too", he said.

Rainbow Dash's face was very close to Simon's. His heart felt like a racing drum, pounding against the inside of his chest. He could feel Rainbow Dash's heartbeat as well. Then she closed her eyes and leaned forward until her lips met his.

It was like he was dreaming. The only thing that mattered was right in front of him. As Rainbow Dash used her toungue Simon responded and opened his mouth. Her big toungue was playing with his. Simon shuddered and kissed back in instinct, while Rainbow Dash set the pace. She snorted in delight.

Suddenly a picture crossed Simon's mind and he snapped his eyes wide open. In front of him was Applejack lying in the hay and they were kissing. More then before he would recognise her equine features. The same features Rainbow Dash had. He carefully tried to pull back from Rainbow Dash, but she didn't want to let him go. So he softly pushed her away from him."Stop please", he muttered.

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes in surprise."What is it?"

Simon lowered his head."We mustn't do this."

Rainbow Dash looked at him in confusion."Why? Don't you like it?"

"No no", Simon answered,"it's not that. But...I mean...look at us. This isn't right."

Rainbow Dash expression became doubting."What you mean 'look at us'? Am I not good enough for you or something?"

"No that's not true". Simon's voice became desperate,"but you are a pony. I'm a human."

Rainbow Dash looked at him grimly."So?"

"I'm sorry, but it just feels so wrong to me", Simon answered.

Rainbow Dash snorted angrly:"Well now that you mention it I think it feels wrong, too." She got up."Maybe you will feel better, when there is one less pony around you, human." She spreaded her wings and jumped in the air.

Simon reached out for her."No. That's not what I meant. Please don't leave."

"You said you like me" she shouted at Simon," you're a liar!" She turned around and flew into the dark sky.

Simon, still reaching out with his hand, wanted to shout but she was already gone. Defeated he let his hand drop. "Not again", he whispered to himself. He leaned back against the bush and stared into the flames. Though the fire was burning, he felt cold. He was too tired to think and fell asleep soon, exhausted and dreaming of angry ponys chasing him.


	5. Chapter 5 The Adaption

Chapter 5 - The adaption  
.

When he woke up the next morning it started to rain. He quickly got up, put on his pullover and folded his hood over his head. The fire was already extinguished and smoking a bit.

Simon carefully went over the brigde, which was not only slippery by the rain but also shaking in the wind, but he passed over it without problems. He followed the route back from where he came from the day before. After hours of walking he finally found the path back to ponyville.

In the meantime the rain became a storm. Leafes and sticks flew around and it was raining really hard. Simon's clothes were totally drenched and he started shivering.

The town came in sight and Simon felt relieved. He searched for a place to hide from the storm. He was thinking about going to Twilight again. But on his way there someone shouted at him.

"Simon! Come in here!"

Simon stood in front of a white building with fancy decoration. He somehow knew whose house that was and wasn't surprised to see Rarity standing at the door, holding it open for him. He went inside and sighted."Wow...what a storm. Thank you for letting me in, Rarity."

She closed the door and smiled at him."You're welcome, darling. Come in and have a seat."

Simon was about to sit down in a chair, when he noticed the wet spots he left on the floor."I don't think I should sit somewhere. I'm totally drenched."

Rarity looked at him in surprise."It sure it's raining hard but why are you so wet?"

"Well...it was a long travel from the forest to here", he answered.

"The forest?" Rarity looked shocked."Wait minute. Don't tell me you were actually sleeping in the forest and went all the way to ponyville while it was raining?"

Simon nodded."Oh my, darling," she said theatrical,"why would you do that? But it doesn't matter. We'll have to get you dry or you might catch a cold."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

She led him to the bathroom."Here...the bathtube is prepared. There are some towels and a bath robe. I hope it fits your size."

"Thank you Rarity." Simon investigated the bathroom. Like her house the bathroom was white and decorated. The secondary color was purple. Everything was sparkling, bright, clean and warm. It was difficult to not feel confortable.

"You can put down your clothes here." Rarity pointed at a basket near the door."I'll prepare some tea and will dry the clothes later. I'll be waiting downstairs." She left and closed the door.

Simon took off his wet clothes and put them into the basket. Now free from his clothes he was looking forward the bath to relax a little from his long trip. When he turned to the bathtube the door opened again.

"I almost forgot", Rarity said,"what kind of tea..."

Simon, caught in surprise, yelped and jumped to the bathtube and went inside as quick as possible. The tube was full of bubbles so Simon was almost completly hidden.

Rarity stood there shocked."Oh my...what have I seen?" She came closer to Simon."Now I know why you didn't want to undress in front of us."

Simon's head turned red."It...It's a private thing. Nothing to show around."

Rarity shoke her head."It's nothing to be embarassed about. I'm sure you'll get your cutie mark someday."

Simon looked at her in surprise; looked at his thights; then he burst into laughter. She just stared at him questioning making him laugh even harder."Did I say something wrong, darling?"

Simon dashed his tears away."No it's nothing. It's just that we don't have cutie marks."

"Oh", Rarity exclaimed,"I didn't knew. Then why does your kind cling to clothes so much?"

"We don't like to show ourselves to others without clothes", Simon answered. He had no intention to explain the real reasons to her or anyone else.

"Seems like you humans are even more clothes-driven then me". Rarity giggled a little."Speaking of. I made some clothes for you. I would like you to try them on when you are done, okay?"

"Sounds good. Thank you." Simon layed back and sighted relaxed."About the tea. I would like black tea."

"Will be done, darling", Rarity said and went downstairs again.

While relaxing in the bathtube, Simon had to think about Applejack and Rainbow Dash. It first went so well with them, but now they hated him. Applejack because Simon kissed her while she slept and thus felt betrayed, and Rainbow Dash because he neglected her.

"I have no choice, don't I?" he whispered to himself,"they are ponys after all. Befriending an animal is one thing, but this..." But he also couldn't forget the feeling of the kiss they shared with him. But it was all so wrong!

"What can I do so they forgive me?", he asked himself.

"Give them candy"

"Hm...not sure. Maybe..." Then Simon stopped and looked around in surprise. Then there was a big splash in front of him and he had to protect his eyes from the water.

"Candy is always good", said a voice in front of him. Blinded by some water Simon could only see a pink figure in front if him. Obviously Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie, what are you doing here?," Simon exclaimed,"I'm having a bath."

"Yes I know, silly", she giggled,"why else would you be sitting in a bathtube?"

Simon facepalmed."That's not what I meant. Isn't it normal to take a bath alone?"

"But it's so much more fun to bath together". Pinkie Pie splashed around laughing."Come on Simon and relax. Don't be so stuck up. I'll even scrub your back, okay?"

Simon sighted."You really are energetic, aren't you? Why are you here?"

"Well..."Pinkie Pie began,"I was looking out of the window, when I saw you going to Rarity's and I thought 'hey that's Simon. I bet he'll get his new clothes' so I went to Rarity. On my way I met Twilight and Fluttershy. They are here too, waiting for you downstairs. Rarity told us you were having a bath so I went up and heard you talking to yourself about forgiving or something and then..."

"Okay okay I got it, I know the rest", Simon interrupted."So the others are here too?"

Pinkie Pie nodded. Then she grabbed a small towel."Shall I scrub your back?"

At first Simon wanted to decline, but then he just shrugged his shoulders and turned his back to Pinkie Pie.

While focused on scrubbing Simon's back Pinkie Pie wasn't chattering as much as before. She leaned forward and pushed against Simon's back with both her hooves and hummed a melody, while Simon enjoyed the massage.

"You got such a big back", Pinkie Pie said,"how do you keep it clean?"

Simon looked back at Pinkie Pie."I can stretch myself far enough to reach my back."

"Ohhh" Pinkie Pie wondered,"can you show me?"

She got off Simon so he could stretch his arms. Simon has always been more elastic then most others so it was no problem to place his hands on his back. But resting on the side of the bathtube caused Simon to slip and he fell on his back in the water. He came up coughing. Pinkie Pie laughed.

Simon laughed as well, then looked at Pinkie Pie more closely. Before he had only seen her with a puffy mane. Now being wet the mane was long and fell off her site into the water.

"You sure have a long mane, Pinkie,"he said."Never noticed before."

"yeah. But it can easily get in my way. An untamed, puffy mane is easier to handle", she answered.

"I like it", Simon added,"it looks beautiful this way."

"Really?" Pinkie Pie looked at herself."never thought about that. So you think I'm beautiful this way?"

"More beautiful would be better fitting", Simon nodded.

"Why am I saying this?", Simon thought."Do I have to get along this good with every pony?" But Simon was just honest. They all had a certain beauty and each one of them was so special in their own way.

Pinkie Pie giggled."Oh my thank you Simon. No one ever said that to me." Then she jumped out of the bathtube, grabbed a towel and dried herself up."I'll go down to the others. Hurry up, okay?" Then she left.

Simon's eyes followed her, then he smiled."Damn", he thought,"she is kinda cute. Energetic, but cute." Then he left the bathtube as well, dried himself up and put on his bathrobe. It fit perfectly. He left the bathroom and went down to the others.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They were already waiting for him, namely Twilight, Fluttershy and Pinky Pie. They stood in the hallway and raised their heads when Simon came down the stairs. Rarity was nowhere to see.

"Hi Girls", Simon greeted.

"Hello Simon", they greeted back. Twilight said:"Seems like Rarity measured you correctly. The bath robe suits you."

Simon looked down at himself."It fits perfectly. Speaking of", Simon looked around,"where is Rarity?"

"She is preparing tea", Twilight answered,"she can't wait to see you in new clothes."

"I hope she doesn't forget the cookies!," Pinkie Pie exclaimed. Her Mane was wrapped in a towel, some pink, puffy hair standing out.

It didn't take long until Rarity came back, levitating a tablet with tea and, to Pinkie Pie's joy, cookies. She placed the tablet on a small table and turned to Simon.

"Are you ready to model a bit for us, Simon?", she asked. With a magical gesture she opened the curtains of her dressing section revealing a stage with a visual cover. The shades of clothing dummies behind it were visible.

"Of course!", Simon said and jumped on the stage and went behind the cover."Any hints what to try on first?"

"Just pick at random, but please show us all", she answered in excitement.

And so Simon tried on the clothes. The first he picked was a set of casual clothes, fitting for the sommer. Short, blue pants, a red T-Shirt, yellow sneakers and a purple cap. Except for the cap he liked it. The others weren't impressed at all.

The next he tried on looked like a typical white-collar set. Black, long pants fastened by a black belt, a white shirt and black shoes. A bit unusual for Simon but it felt confortable. He observed himself in the mirror and was pleased like the others (except Pinkie Pie, who made a disgusted face and mumbled something about "annyoing office-clerk").

Simon tried on many other clothes. Most of it was for leisure purpose, but each with it's own speciality. When he saw the last set of clothes he smiled broadly. Rarity was upmost excited."Oh...now comes the best one," she said in excitement.

When Simon finished dressing and came into view the pony's made all "Ohhhhh...wow!". Before them stood a well-dressed Simon. He wore black, fine shoes, black, fine pants, a white shirt with a green tie (fitting to his eyecolor), black, fine suit and even a black stovepipe hat. He also had a black walking stick with a silver globe on it.

"Oh Darling", exclaimed Rarity,"now you really look like a gentleman!"

"Those clothes are awesome", Simon said,"they all fit perfectly. Where did you get all these ideas from?"

Rarity reached behind her and took a fashion magazine out of a bag."To be honest it wasn't just my creativity", she answered."This magazine of yours gave me some hints of what your people like to wear."

Simon nodded."But I wonder. It's two days ago that you wanted to make clothes for me. How did you manage this?"

"Silly Simon. I made them myself of course", she smiled."I was just too excited to do something else so I fully concentrated on your clothes."

Simon opened his mouth wide and stared at Rarity perplexed. That was too much for Pinkie Pie. She dropped to the ground laughing at Simons expression. While she laughed and snorted Simon asked loudly:"How is that possible? Doesn't it take longer normally?"

"Well," Rarity said,"I use my magic to create costumes, so it's normal for me. Maybe it takes longer where you come from."

Simon scratched his head, thinking. That answer made sense. As far as he knew, magic didn't exist where he came from so it would take longer to make clothes.

In the meantime Pinkie Pie recovered from her laugh attack and stood up. Her mane was full puffy again.

"Speaking of." Simon turned to Twilight Sparkle."There is something I need to discuss with you by time concerning magic. Maybe you can help me with something."

"Magic?" Twilight looked at Simon in surprise, then smiled."But of course. Whatever it is it should be no problem." Then her grin faded."But this will have to wait. Today Princess Celestia called for me to come to Centalot for some magical studies I shall assist her with. It will take about 5 days before I come back so I have to make preparations."

"You are going to the princess?", Simon asked."When?"

"I'll depart tomorrow", Twilight answered.

"Hm", Simon hummed."Do you think Celestia would mind if I pay a visit to Centalot castle?"

"I don't think so, but I'll send a letter to her at once and ask", Twilight answered."Is there some reason why you want to go there?"

Simon answered:" I'm very curious about Centalot itself. If this is the seat of the princess it must be a wonderful place. I would also like to meet with princess Luna, if it is possoble."

"Oh...okay", Twilight responded surprised,"I'll go and write the letter at once."

When they finished their tea time Twilight said goodbye and went back to her home. It was still raining hard, but she summoned a small forcefield around her, serving as an umbrella.

When Simon changed back into some leisure clothes, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were still there, waiting for the storm to pass by.

"Damn", Simon said,"It sure is raining hard."

"Yeah", Pinkie Pie said,"how annoying." She turned around to Simon."Any idea for a game to play?"

"Not really", Simon answered,"how about we help Rarity cleaning up?"

"Thank you Simon," Rarity said,"but thats not necessary. It'll be done in no time." Saying this she used her unicorn power to levitate the cups next to her and went into the kitchen.

Simon's eyes followed her."I wish I were able to do that, too."

"Do what?", Pinkie Pie asked.

"Using magic like her,"Simon answered,"it looks so easy on her."

"Is that what you wanted to ask Twilight about?", Fluttershy asked."Do you want to learn about magic?"

"Well...I found out that I can indeed use magic," Simon explained,"but I can't get full control it. I think it reacts according to my feelings and it drains a lot of power from me once it activates."

Pinkie Pie looked at him with big eyes."Wow. So when you are happy ballons pop up everywhere and the sun starts shining?"

"Haha," Simon laughed,"no I don't think so. But sofar I found three ways to use my magic. There sure are more ways and I think Twilight would be the best teacher for me."

"Don't make it so exciting". Pinkie Pie jumped around in excitement."What kind of magic can you use?"

Simon raised his right hand."Remember the day we met on Applejack's farm? My hand was injured. My first magical deed was to learn how to heal myself. It's all fine now again", he said looking at Fluttershy's concerned face.

"Then I learned how to summon fire; or at least a spark and some heat, but enough to start a small fire." Then he paused.

"And the third?," Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie asked simultanous.

Simon didn't answer. Instead he closed his eyes and concentrated and hummed silently. After a short while he stopped and opened his eyes again."Ah...sorry...I wanted to show it to you but it seems like it doesn't work right now. If I were successful I would have started flying."

"FLYING?," Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie shouted, "without wings?"

"That's amazing." Rarity came back into the entrance hall."So you can fly if you want to? I wish I could do that."

Simon scratched his head embarrassed."It's not as easy as it sounds. As you can see it didn't work right now."

"But I'm sure you'll learn," Rarity exclaimed,"Twilight knows alot about magic. I remember when she summoned some beautiful wings for me. I'll never forget the feeling of flying."

Pinkie Pie jumped around Simon."Come on,Simon,"she shouted excited," show us some of your magic please."

Simon wanted to answer, when he suddenly had an idea. He barely managed to hide a broad smile."Ok. There is another spell I learned. But to make it work you have to close your eyes, Pinkie."

She immediately stopped jumping."Okey dokey lokey". She stood in front of Simon and closed her eyes.

Simon reached out with his hand and placed it on Pinkie Pie's head. He started humming deeply an whispered, but instead of chanting words he was surpressing a laughter. Fortunetly Pinkie Pie couldn`t see him grinning. The other ponys watched confused.

Then he started massaging her neck and shoulders."You now feel a shudder all along your body,"he murmured,"and you feel light like a feather."

Pinkie Pie, still with closed eyes, opened her mouth a little and moaned a under Simon's touch."Oh...this feels great," she exclaimed.

"This spell will slowly make you feel dizzy and sleepy," he continued,"and soon you..." Then he stopped. His grip on Pinkie Pie was suddenly gone.

"Soon what?", Pinkie Pie asked, but Simons only answer was a laughter so she opened her eyes. He was lying on the ground, obviously pushed by fluttershy, who snuggled with him.

"Hey you,"he laughed at Fluttershy,"that tickles."

"Do you think I can wait until you are finished with Pinkie Pie?," Fluttershy asked at Simon."I want some too."

"Yeah," Pinkie Pie added,"I want some more too." Then she jumped at Simon and snuggled him too.

"Hahaha, Ahh. Please stop,"Simon cried,"mercy!" The ponys were only half his size but he was still amazed at how strong they are. He had no chance against them. His only way to get free was to give them both what they wanted. A throurought massage. As soon as his hands kneeded their necks, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie stopped the snuggling attacks on Simon.

Simon panted, exhausted from laughing."He...he...you are just crazy. Give me a break."

Rarity just shoke her head."What's so good about getting the hair all fizzy?"

Simon grinned."I would show you but as you can see im fully occupied".

"No need thank you darling", she answered."I brush my mane daily all myself."

She continued cleaning up while Simon petted Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie for several minutes. When they were satisfied they shoke themselves and snorted in delight."Thank you Simon, that was great", they said together.

Simon kneeded his hands."No Problem. I think I'll get used to it." He pointed at the window."Hey look. It finally stopped raining."

And indeed the storm was gone. The wind lowered and it was no longer raining. The sun sparkled through some clouds spending warm light.

They went outside to observe the change. Then Pinkie Pie said:"That was fun, but I have to get home. The babies of family cake sure are missing me. See you later." Then she was gone.

That reminded Simon of something."I nearly forgot. I have to find a place to sleep,"he said to himself, eyeing Rarity and Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry, darling", Rarity said,"I fear I have no adequate guestroom. But I can take care of your clothes."

Fluttershy shafed her hooves shyly."Well...theoreticly I have a room for you, but..."

Simon looked at her questioning.

"I'm taking care of some sick animals right now," she continued," and I'm not sure if it is good, when there are other people around."

"Oh okay,"Simon said,"I understand. And there is no way I could help?"

Fluttershy looked at him, and suddenly grinned."Well yes. Maybe you can help me with your magic."

"What do you mean?,"Simon asked.

"You can use healing magic, can't you?" Fluttershy stepped closer and stared into his eyes."You could use your magic to heal them, couldn't you?". "Please?", she added shyly.

"Ah...now I get it," Simon said,"but I never tried it on others. I'm not sure if it works, but I'll try."

"Thank you so much, Simon". Fluttershy leaped forward and hugged Simon tightly. Simon laughed and petted her head.


	6. Chapter 6 The Daretaker

Chapter 6 - The daretaker  
.

When they reached Fluttershy's place, Simon instantly felt the tranquillity of her place. It was calm; it was peaceful; and it was natural. The suroundings reminded Simon of a big garden with lots of places for small animals to hide. Behind the house he recognized a run filled with chickens and some small huts.

The interior was small, but confortable. It looked like a common living place with normal furniture, some carpets, chairs and table. Stairs leaded up to the next level. Simon could also see a kitchen in the next room.

"What a nice place," he said,"and so peaceful. You live here on your own, don't you?", he asked at Fluttershy.

"Yes,"she answered,"except for my little friends of course."

As if her voice was a signal suddenly the room was filled with animals all coming out of their hideouts. Simon could see some birds on the cupboards, squirrels jumping on the table and a grim looking rabbit on the floor.

"Wow," Simon moaned," now that's a lot of friends." He looked at the grim looking rabbit."And I bet he is the first patient? He looks like he's in pain or something." The rabbit just folded it's arms.

Fluttershy smiled at the rabbit."No he is not sick. His name is angel. He is my little bunny hunny, aren't you?"

Angel just turned around, jumped on a coach and sat down, looking at Simon grimly.

"Oh...looks like he likes you, Simon", Fluttershy said. She did not notice Angel stretching out his tongue at Simon, when she turned around to him. "No...my sick friends are upstairs in the guestroom right now. I should check them at once."

"Lead the way", Simon said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The guestroom was small, but confortable as well. A big bed was in the middle of the room, some cupboards at the walls. The small window gave a good view over the backyard.

And there they were. 6 little mammals hidden in some clothes on the bed. 2 Squirrels, 2 birds, a mouse and a hedgehog, sleeping. They did not look well.

"I found them this morning near my garden", Fluttershy said."I think the hard storm was too much for them. Most of them have fever. The hedgehog has a broken leg."

"Hm, just like me", Simon said in thoughts.

"Pardon me?", Fluttershy asked confused.

"Oh," Simon said irritated,"it's nothing. I would like to check on the hedgehog first."

Free from its clothings Simon could see a small bandage at one of the hedhehog's legs. When he reached for it the hedgehog curled itself to a small ball of spikes.

"It's okay,"Fluttershy whispered,"Simon here is a friend and will help you."

First a nose became visible between the spikes, then the eyes and then the hedgehog uncurled carefully, exposing his leg to Simon.

Then Simon began the procedure: Like the time he healed his own leg he relaxed, closed his eyes and concentrated on the nature around him and the peaceful enviroment. After a short moment he opened his eyes and saw his hands engulfed in a weak green light. He placed some fingers on the hedgehog's leg, thought about his own leg he cured and whispered:"heal".

Like the first time nothing happened first. Simon only felt a rush of memory's pass though his mind while his magic cured the broken leg. After a short while the glowing stopped and Simon removed his fingers. Sweat was on his forehead and he was slightly panting. The hedgehog seemed to be fine. It suddenly started moving faster then before and even stood up. Walking on the bed it was obvious the leg was fine again.

Fluttershy squeeked in surprise."Simon you did it!" Perplexed she lowered her voice."Ehm...I mean you did it."

Simon recovered fast."That went well. When I healed myself it was far more exhausting." He looked at the other animals."5 more to go. You said they all got fever?"

"Yes", Fluttershy answered," they probably got too cold in the last nights storm."

"Hm". Simon wanted to try something different. Something that might go faster."Could you place them close to each other? I'm going to heal them all at once."

Fluttershy made big eyes."Are you sure you can do that? They will be safe?"

"A broken leg is a hard thing. I don't think it will be to hard to cure a fever."

When Fluttershy was done and whispered to the 5 animals to calm them down they lay close enough together so Simon could touch them all at once. Like before he summoned green light at his hands and placed his hands on the small animals. He suddenly realized that thinking of a broken leg wont help this time, but he couldn't remember, when he had fever the last time.

Then, like before, a rush of memorys flew though Simons mind. Though he couldn't get a grip on them he saw pictures of people, who had their eyes closed and lay in a bed. He also saw his own image. They all had fever, he suddenly knew. And he knew how it was to have fever. With this knowledge he concentrated on the animals sickness and said:"heal".

After a few moments the faces of the animals relaxed. The temperature went down and they looked like they were poured with new lifeforce. They began to move and eventually got free from their clothings and moved around as if they were never sick at all. Simon on the other hand was exhausted and panting.

"Oh Simon,"Fluttershy yelled,"You are wonderful. That was the best thing I have ever seen. I..." Smiling Simon interupted her:"Now calm down. I never heard you yelling before." She only responded with a small "yay".

The cured animals jumped around Simon and Fluttershy."I bet they are hungry now,"Fluttershy said."How about you Simon?"

"With pleasure. I'm starving"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Simon was sitting at the dinnertable. Fluttershy went into the kitchen and prepared some food. Simon felt better again, the weariness was gone and replaced with more hunger instead.

Fluttershy returned with a basket of breads, some boiled eggs and fruits. Hungrily Simon devoured everything she placed in front of him until his stomach was double it's size. Satisfied he leaned back and rubbed his stomach."That was good. I feel like im bursting."

She smiled at him."You did a pretty good job. You deserve it. And now that my little friends are feeling better again," she looked down at her, where the animals ate from small bowls,"the guestroom is free just for you."

"Thank you, Fluttershy", Simon answered.

"Ah it's nothing at all," Fluttershy said."How about you lay down for a moment while I take care of my other friends. You look like you could need some rest."

"That's fine with me", Simon answered. So he went upstairs and lay down in the bed. He fell asleep quickly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When he woke up it was still bright outside. The sun shined through the window and was tickling Simon's nose. He went to the window and looked into the backyard.

Fluttershy was outside taking care of the chickens. Her pet rabbit angel was busy chewing on a carrot and a huge lion-like being raised it's arms and showed his claws and fangs.

Simon got huge eyes and dropped to the ground. Perplexed he crawled back at the window and looked down. The scene didn't change except the huge lion-beast sneaked over to Fluttershy who was still busy with the chickens and hummed a melody.

Simon rushed like never before. He dropped down the stairs, ran through the living room (scaring some of the animals) and ran into the backyard, yelling "FLUTTERSHY! WATCH OUT!"

When he entered the backyard the lion-beast already got Fluttershy and buried her under his big head. Simon grabbed a nearby shovel and ran towards the creature. He raised the shovel and shouted:"Let go of Fluttershy at once or you'll regret it."

The lion didn't even look up. Instead a red tail swished from behind it and hit the shovel out of Simon's hands sending it into the bushes. Confused he looked at his now unarmed hands. The lion was still busy with Fluttershy who squeeked under the lion's head.

Simon paniced. How was he supposed to deal with a huge lion with his bare hands. Then his panic turned into anger and his hands became fists glowing in red light. He felt heat building up as if a fire was burning in his hands. He was about to point at the lion, but just managed hold back. He realized, that Fluttershy was there as well. If he were to use fire he might injure her. He just wanted the lion to let go of her.

The color of his fists changed to a bright blue. In instinct he moved his right fist into the direction the lion.

While his arm moved he felt a strong resistance, as if he was hitting through water. From his motion formed a small whirlwind moving towards the lion. The beast looked up in surprise as its wings expanded by the sudden blow and automaticly catched up the wind, sending the lion into the air. It landed on its back near a tree behind the backyard. Fluttershy lay on the ground with big eyes and looked at Simon perplexed.

"Fluttershy!,"Simon shouted and ran to her,"are you okay?"

She got up and looked at him calmy."Of course I'm. What have you done to my friend?"

"Your...friend?" Simon looked askant at Fluttershy with an raised eyebrown."What...?"

"He is an old friend who comes by regulary", Fluttershy said silently. She went to were the lion landed, leaving a perplexed Simon in the backyard.

"What the hell?," Simon said to himself. He was sure the lion was about to attack Fluttershy and he tried to rescue her...from a friend? This beast? Simon thought, that Fluttershy "friends" were only small animals, but this?

He stared at his fists, which stopped glowing. "That was another kind of spell, wasn't it?", he thought."I summoned a strong wind to blew that creature away from fluttershy."

When he looked up again the shadow of the lion was over him. The creature looked down at him with grim eyes, the red tail of a scorpion swirling around behind it. The lion was about 2 meters heigh and Simon suddenly felt very small.

Frightened Simon went backwards until his back met the wood of the house, the lion following him.

"He wants you to apologize,"Fluttershy shouted.

Simon looked up at the lions eyes. It raised a paw and checked its claws with cool eyes, as if it wanted to prepare them for an attack. Simon gulped.

"I...I...I'm sorry," Simon stummered."I...I thought you were attacking Fluttershy. I just wanted to protect her."

The lions paw grabbed at Simons shirt and pulled him closer to his face. He opened his mouth grumbling. Simon smelled the warm breath of the predator in front of him and closed his eyes.

But instead of piercing fangs, a tongue met his face. The grumbling became a purring. Simon opened his eyes again just to see the tongue licking his face again. Before he could even react the lion pushed Simon on the ground and licked with his rough tongue over Simon throat and face. Simon burst into laughter, muffled by the lions mane and cried for mercy.

He could hear Fluttershy's voice nearby."He accepts your apology but first he'll have his revenge on you."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry", Simon muffled but the lion didn't stop. His arms were hold down by the lions weight so all he could do was to endure it. When Simons voice became weaker the lion stopped and released Simon. Heavily panting he hold his stomach that was aching from laughter.

The lion sat down next to Fluttershy. Now that the situation was save and Simon free to catch some air he observed the lion. The body was definetly a lion, but it also had a scorpion tail and leather wings.

"This is a manticore, am I right?", Simon asked Fluttershy.

"Yes. We met him the first time we went to evergreen forest", Fluttershy answered."He got a small splinter in his paws and I removed it. Poor little baby." She petted the manticore, which purred silently."So you know manticores?"

"I never met one before", Simon said."Thinking of it I don't think that manticores exist were I come from. Still his shape his familar to me."

Fluttershy just looked askant at Simon."You are really special, you know?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They spend the rest of the day in the backyard. Simon helped Fluttershy with the chickens and the garden, while the manticore was sleeping in the sun. When the sun started to settle Simon and Fluttershy went into the house. They said goodbye to the manticore, which went back to the forest.

"I think I remember now, where I have seen a manticore before," Simon said at dinner.

"Where?", Fluttershy asked.

"In my books", Simon answered." And I just noticed, that I forgot my backpack at Applejack's farm." He shrugged with his shoulders."Guess I'll get it tomorrow then."

"Oh. Okay", Fluttershy murmured.

They continued eating. While Fluttershy concentrated on her meal, Simon felt a bit uneasy. It was too quite and the silence felt unconfortable to Simon. He decided to start a smalltalk.

"So...how is it living in this place,"he began."Far away from the town?"

"Oh it's very calm," Fluttershy answered,"perfect for me and my friends. In the town its too loud and busy; it would frighten my friends."

"Hm. I see", Simon said.

Then it was silent again. They both finished eating and were looking around in the house, avoiding each others glimpse.

"I don't see any of your friends in here", Simon interupted the silence,"do they stay out at night?"

"Yes", she answered.

"Hm", Simon hummed. And it was silent again.

"Say," Simon said,"you live all alone here, except for your little friends, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Fluttershy answered.

"Don't you feel...lonely sometimes?" Simon asked.

Fluttershy smiled at Simon."But no why would I. My little friends are always around me, so I don't have to feel lonely."

Simon scratched his head."Yeah I know, but what about...big friends? Other ponys for example? You are the only pony I know that lives all alone."

Fluttershy hesitated before she answered."No it's fine like that. I don't want to be a burden for someone."

Simon raised an eyebrown, but didn't answer.

"Well. Time to clean up and go to bed,"Fluttershy suddenly said."You can go up and have some sleep. It was a exhausting day for you. I'll do the cleaning."

"Okay then,"Simon said."Good night"

"Yeah. Good night, Simon," she answered.

Simon got up and went upstairs while Fluttershy picked up the dishes and went into the kitchen. He took off his pullover and pants, jumped into the bed and curled into the blankets. It didn't take long to fall asleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was still dark when Simon woke up. He rubbed his eyes and wondered. He was having a rather normal dream and slept quitely. He tried to get back to sleep, when he heard something. A low voice coming from downstairs.

Someone was crying.

Simon got up and sneaked down the stairs. He peeked into the living room. A weak light came from the next room. Fluttershy's bedroom.

Slowly he went to the door and peeked though the keyhole. He couldn't see much but he saw Fluttershy laying in her bed in candlelight and she was crying.

He had no idea what she was crying about, but it hurt him as well. Affected by her tears, all he could do was staying there and watch her. He wasn't able to take any action.

Eventually Fluttershy lit the candle and went to sleep. After a short while it was totally silent.

Simon got up and carefully opened the door. His eyes adjusted to the darkness so he could see the shape of Fluttershy and her bed. He sneaked over to her and slowly sat down on the bed. He carefully stroke her mane and was thinking."Why are you sad?", he wondered. She murmured in her sleep. He was still affected by her tears. Her eyes were still wet from the crying.

Then Simon closed his eyes. He didn't knew why but he could feel that his hands were slightly glowing in dark blue. With his hand still on Fluttershy's head he concentrated on her."Why are you sad?"

Then Simon saw pictures. He saw himself in a dark room. And he saw Fluttershy lying in her bed in the dark. It was a rush of pictures but not only his own this time. He could feel what Fluttershy felt. He saw pictures of herself seeking for friends, but only animals responded to her. In the night she always was alone. No one around her.

Simon removed his hand."So you really are lonely, aren't you?" he whispered. Tears were running down his face. Simon somehow understood what it felt like to be all alone.

He carefully went under the blanket and layed next to Fluttershy, carefully embracing her. She murmured a little but didn't wake up. They stayed like this for a while. Before he fell asleep, the last Simon saw was a little smile on Fluttershy's face.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning started with a clear sky. The sun spent a warm light and a slight breeze blew over the fields.

Simon woke up by the call of a rooster in Fluttershy's backyard. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. It took a short while before he realized where he was. He turned for Fluttershy, but she was up already. After some minutes Simon stretched and got up as well and went into the living room.

The smell of breakfast hit him and he walked hypnotized into the kitchen, where the smell came from.

Fluttershy was busy with the frying pan when Simon entered. "Good morning, Simon", she greeted him.

"Good morning" he responded with a tired smile. Then his stomach grumbled like a bear waking up from hibernation. Fluttershy nodded: "Sounds like someone's hungry. Breakfast is ready soon, you can wait at dinner table."

He went into the living room and sat down at the dinner table. Some of Fluttershy's little friends were already awake and were busy with their own business. The door to the garden was always open so they could leave at any time.

While Simon watched the animals running around in the house and garden Fluttershy carried a tablet with breakfast into the living room. Simon quickly got up and went over to Fluttershy.

"Let me take the tablet for you", Simon said and carefully took the tablet from Fluttershy."Its easier for me with hands. I couldn't carry items with my teeth only."

"For us its normal, and we have bigger and stronger teeth," Fluttershy responded. They sat down at table and began eating.

Like the day before it was quite silent again and they both avoided each others look. But the mood was even more unconfortable to Simon then before. He didn't dare to start the talking.

When Fluttershy eventually asked Simon, she was holding a cup of tea and looked at it like in a dream:"Why did you sneak up at me this night?"

Simon was prepared for this question, but he still felt a bit uneasy:"Well...I heard you crying. Please don't think wrong of me. I didn't want to spy at you or something. I just happened to hear you. And when I saw it was you crying..." Simon stopped and looked up at Fluttershy."It hurt me to see you being sad."

Fluttershy still looked at her cup and didn't say anything.

"Being alone is very hard,"Simon continued,"I don't know why but I know exactly how it feels. That's why I joined you."

Fluttershy looked up at Simon."Why do you still think I'm lonely? I already told I'm fine."

Simon raised his right hand."I felt it. You know...with my magic...I saw you and me...both being alone."

Fluttershy's look got cold."Well...thank you, that you care for me, but I would prefer you not to sneak up at me and search my very mind with the powers of yours."

Simon looked down and didn't say anything.

"I appreciate what you have done with my little friends yesterday," she continued,"but I would prefer you to leave as soon as possible."

Simon raised his head."Fluttershy. Look I'm...".

Fluttershy suddenly jumped in the air and flew in front of Simon, yelling angrily:"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES! HOW DARE YOU MESSING WITH OTHER PONYS HEADS?"

Simon nearly dropped from his chair in surprise. He quickly got up an went backward slowly while Fluttershy followed him.

"HOW DARE YOU READING OTHER PONYS MINDS? YOUR MAGIC IS DANGEROUS!" She poked him with her hoof."YOU ARE DANGEROUS! LEAVE MY HOUSE AT ONCE!"

Simon had no choice. He quickly left through the frontdoor and went some steps away from the house. When he looked back Fluttershy looked angrily at him and closed the door. After a short moment a window opened and Simons remaining clothes landed in front of him.

"STAY OUT OF MY SHED! AND NEVER COME BACK!", she cried. Then the window was closed and it was silent again.

Simon sighted and put on his clothes. He glanced back at Fluttershy's house before he followed the path back to ponyville.

"Well," Simon whispered to himself,"that would be three ponys, who hate me. Must be a record: For everyday, I make someone hate me." Simon just smiled bitterly. Walking down the path to ponyville with lowered look and lost in thoughts, he didn't notice a group of 3 small ponys until he nearly ran into them.

"Hey. Watch'at where you'ar going."

A small, orange colored pegasus looked up at Simon. Her eyes widened, when she saw, what nearly ran into them and walked closer to her friends."Who are ya?", she asked scared.

Simon looked up."Oh. I'm sorry. I was lost in thoughts and didn't notice you. My name is Simon."

A yellow earthpony with red mane looked grimly at him."That's the humahen ma sister told me about. She calls him a monster."

"A monster?", asked a small, white unicorn with purple mane."He doesn't look like a monster."

"I'm not a monster," Simon answered."I'm a human, like Applebloom said."

"What is a humahen?", the little pegasus asked."Never heard of those."

"I arrived here some days ago, Scootaloo,"Simon answered," but I still can't remember how."

"Wait a minute." Applebloom interrupted." How do ya know our names?"

Simon scratched his head."That's one more thing I don't know. I can't remember anything about my past, but I know all names here in ponyville." He shrugged his shoulders."Makes me suspiscious, doesn't it?"

The three ponys stuck their heads together and chatted for a moment. Then the little unicorn asked:"So you're not a monster, aren't ya?"

Simon slowly lost his temper."Ok look. I'm not going to eat you, hurt you, destroy anything or call diseases and curses on this town. All I want is to get along and find out, who exactly I am and where I'm from; and how to get back." He looked at the unicorn."I'm NOT a monster, Sweetie bell."

"Wow, that's so scary," Scootaloo said with a shiver,"he really knows our names."

"But why does ma big sister call ya a monster?" Applebloom asked.

Simon sighted and sat down at a nearby treestump."Wanna hear my story?" He didn't need to ask. The three ponys immediately gathered around him and fixed their eyes on him. And so he told them: About what he remembered, how he met Twilight and the others and about the last few days. He also told them about what happened between him and Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy; though he didn't go into details and changed the situations for the understanding of young fillies. He simply needed someone to tell about his problems and felt much better quickly getting it from his soul.

"And now I need to find a way to show them, that I'm sorry." Then Simon finished. It took nearly an hour to sum up Simon's last few days, but the three ponys listened carefully. They then put their heads together and whispered eagerly. Then Applebloom looked up at Simon.

"We just decided, that you're not a monster", she said.

"Ah...finally", Simon smiled.

"And you're lucky", scootaloo said,"we, the cutie mark crusaders, also decided, that we will help ya."

"How do you want to help me?", Simon asked.

"We already have a plan,"applebloom answered.

"When we want to show how much we like someone," Sweetie Bell continued,"we make a shiny emblem with stuff from ma sister's boutique. We'll just do the same again. It will look great."

Simon scratched his chin."Hmmm...an emblem you say? Sounds good."

"This will be perfect", Applebloom said."And you will be friends again with Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash."

"And maybe we will gain our cutie marks by helping you", Scootaloo added.

The three ponys looked at each other with a grin, then jumped in the air and put their hooves together, calling:" CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS FOR THE RESCUE. YEAH!"


	7. Chapter 7 The Clue

Chapter 7 - The clue

Simon was sweating in the warm sun. His T-Shirt laid next to him on the ground while Simon worked in the hot afternoon sun. His task was to dig a hole at the construction yard near the major's hall.

"Hey there, laddy" a voice shouted over to him,"you're doin' a real good job there". The builder chef-pony waved at him.

"I'm doing my best," Simon answered,"if I only had gloves for the shovel I could dig even faster."

"Oh...Ah didn't mean your digging." The builder sideglanced at the grey pegasus pony next to Simon, busy handling a shovel with her hooves. Simon just nodded and returned to his work with a bitter grin. Oh yeah. There was another task for him. Taking care of Derpy hooves.

"Do you know what he meant?", Derpy asked him. She looked at him, but Simon could only tell so because she just asked him a question. None of her eyes seem to look at him as they were looking in different directions. Maybe this eye-damage made her so clumsy that the other ponys even need someone to take care of her, but no one could really tell.

"Oh. He meant me taking care of the digging here,"he answered,"we are doing a good job here together."

"Oh that's nice," she answered,"normally the others are not satisfied with my work, but it's not my fault that everything breaks so easily."

"Thanks goodness here is nothing to break", Simon said laughing. He didn't mention Derpy's shovel, which she already succesfully managed to break so the shaft was only half its size. But she didn't seem to have taken notice of it at all."How is your digging going?"

"Almost done", she answered.

Simon observed her work. Indeed she did pretty well. Her pit looked like Simon's. The builders will have no problems installing the solids for the basement.

"Very good indeed," Simon nodded," I bet we'll have finished our work sooner then planned." Simon turned to his pit when he noticed something. He tilted his head and asked:"Derpy?"

"Yes?"

"Where does that pile of sand behind you come from?"

"From my pit of course", Derpy answered smiling.

Simon went to the big pile of sand and checked it. He put his hand inside and met with the wooded bench now buried under masses of sand.

"You know that you buried the benches here?" Simon asked.

"Oh really?" Her smile was gone."But I just did as you said:' Watch how I dig the hole and do the same over there'"

"Yeah, but I didn't mean you to put the sand away like I do," Simon said calmly,"we were supposed to gather the sand at certain piles here. Now we have to get the benches free somehow."

Derpy just wanted to answer, when her upward looking eye catched something."I think I know a fast way." Before Simon could ask she jumped up in the air. Simon couldn't figure out what she was up to. The sun was too bright to look up so he just sighted and continued his work. After a short moment he heard her wings nearby and turned for her...and was tossed into his pit by Derpy's crash-landing.

Coughing Simon got up and looked from his pit at her, his face covered in sand. "What..?"

"I found someone who will remove the sand in no time", Derpy answered trotting next to her pile of sand.

"Well if that isn't our scare-filly", someone snarled.

It was Rainbow Dash.

"You want this pile of sand moved, Derpy?" she asked.

"Oh yeah please," Derpy answered," Simon and me have been digging all day here for now and this pile needs to get over there to Simon."

Rainbow Dash looked from Derpy to Simon with an evil grin."With pleasure".

"Uhm, I don't think..." Simon began, but Rainbow Dash already flew up behind the pile of sand and started flapping her wings as fast as she could. It didn't take her long to cause a small sandstorm and all Simon could do was to grab his T-Shirt and protect his face from the sand.

One moment later the digging area was nothing but a sandstorm. After a minute Rainbow Dash slowed down and landed next to the benches, which were free from sand now. Simon and his pit on the other hand were gone.

"Oh that was great, Rainbow Dash,"Derpy shouted,"thank you."

"You're welcome, Derpy, but it looks like there will some more digging now for Simon", Rainbow Dash giggled."How bad."

"Where is he?", Derpy asked. She trotted where Simons pit has been a minute ago."You okay, Simon?", she shouted.

The ground under her hooves started to move and she jumped back. Then a hand stretched through the surface. It was glowing in a bright blue. Derpy and Rainbow Dash looked at it startled as it made a fist. Then the ground exploded. Sand rained down on both Derpy and Rainbow Dash as Simon climbed out of his pit. Though the pit was no straight line the whirlwind spell sure did quite a good job.

"Hm...why didn't I come up with this ealier?", he asked himself," Would have saved like half the day. Thank you again Rainbow Dash." He smiled evily at her.

She coughed sand before she spat:" No big deal, Pun-Head! Seems like my help wasn't necessary at all." With that she jumped into the air.

Simon reached out for her." Rainbow Dash, please wait!"

"I don't talk to you, ever", she said and flew away.

"Oh no, you don't," Simon said grimly. He didn't waste any time with humming and wirling his hands, but was focused on Rainbow Dash instead as he jumped up and flew up into the sky slowly, his hands glowing blue.

Rainbow Dash looked at him startled, then flew faster."You tryin' to catch up with me?"

"Can't we talk about it normally... please?", Simon panted.

"When you catch up to me I'll think about it." With that words she speeded away.

Simon bit his teeth together as he concentrated on Rainbow Dash and flew after her, slowly becoming faster. Though Rainbow Dash was still far away he became more confidant with his flying spell and slowly catched up with her, ignoring the growing pain in his head."Wait for me!", he shouted at her.

"This is a race, pun-head," she laughed at him," the fastest wins."

Simon became faster and faster, but for Rainbow Dash it was still slow. She even let him come close time by time just to speed away again from him, always teasing him.

Eventually Simon lost his concentration and started to tremble and fell back again."I...can't...", he panted. He became slower, the glowing on his hands began to fade. Rainbow Dash looked back at him to tease him, when Simon just stared at her with tired eyes, floating in the air and whispered:"You win". Then he lost consciousness.

The first thing Simon noticed was that he was still alive. He could tell by the pain in his head and his shoulders. When he opened his eyes it was still afternoon and he was greeted by the warm sun and some ponys who stood over him, looking down at him.

Simon slowly got up and rubbed his head. His memorys crawled back into his mind and he sighted. Then he looked around.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked.

Simon turned his head and saw Twilight Sparkle standing next him.

"Yeah I'm fine", Simon answered,"more or less." He moved his shoulders. It hurt but they didn't seemed to be damaged.

"Oh thanks goodness, I feared the worst when I saw you falling down," Twilight Sparkle exclaimed."I just left the library to search for you when I saw you falling down from the sky near Rainbow Dash."

Simon just noticed where he was. In his haste to get to Rainbow Dash they went close to the library. No wonder Twilight was nearby. But what about Rainbow Dash?

"Where is Rainbow Dash?", Simon asked.

"She flew away when she saw that I caught you up with my levitation spell." Twilight became doubting." Could it be that you both are in a dispute at the moment? She didn't seem to worry much about you."

Simon shoke his head."No it's nothing. Don't worry, Twilight". He got up."I need to go back to the construction yard. Thanks for you help". Simon turned around when Twilight called him.

"Simon. Before I forget." She trotted up at him. The other ponys went doing their own business."I received an answer from princess Celestia about you coming to Centalot. She has nothing against it. She even send an additional ticket for the pony express, so you don't have to buy one."

"Oh that's very nice," Simon answered with a smile,"I made myself useful today to earn some pony money so I can get around better. That's why I need to leave now. I've been away for too long now."

"What about the departure?" Twilight asked,"I have to leave soon. I thought you wanted to join me?"

Simon scratched his head."Well...I got something that I have to take care of first. Since the princess send me a ticket how about I follow you as soon as I'm finished here?"

Twilight nodded."Okay if you want to. If you need to know how to get to Centalot, I'll leave the ticket and a description at the library. Just ask Spike for it, when you want to leave."

"Thanks Twilight," Simon said."Damn I need to go. See you later in centalot!" He waved and ran off to the construction yard.

"Well that worked out very fine," Simon said to himself," he even gave me some extra cash".

Simon just returned from the construction yard. Due to his "whirling" performance he and Derpy still managed to get the work done. Faster then expected. And also no accidents happened anymore so the builder chief was very satisfied with Simons work and told him he could come back anytime to help out. Simon left and counted his money: 20 Pony Coins. 4 more then they agreed with first. "Now this will work for a while", he thought.

But there is still some more to do. It was late afternoon but still far from evening so Simon first went to the nearby river and cleaned himself from the sand all over his body. The cool water also helped him getting rid of his headache since his last meeting with Rainbow Dash.

"I did pretty good with my flying, but I need to be more careful," he said to himself," I still have to learn my limits and I certanly passed them this time." He got up and looked at his hands."But I'm getting better and better with my magic. It feels like this day is going to be a total success." He dried himself up, got dressed and moved on for the next part of the plan.

When he entered Rarity's boutique he was a bit nervous, but Simon saw no customers so he just went up to Rarity."Hello Rarity. How are you?"

"Oh hello Simon," she glanced at him,"I'm fine thank you very much. I hope you are good as well? I saw you working so hard on the construction yard all day."

"Oh yeah. I was kind of earning my first money here," Simon said," took a while but it was worth the effort."

"That's nice to hear," Rarity said," It's good to see you get along here in ponyville." She put on her red boutique glasses."So how can I help you?"

"Well..." Simon scratched the back of his head nervously."I hoped I could use the first part of my earnings to go on a dinner with you tonight; only if you are free of course", he hastely added.

Rarity just looked at him startled, then blushed a little, her cheeks becoming red like her glasses."Oh my." She winked at him with her blue eyes."How do I deserve such an honor?"

"Let's say it would be a good opportunity to wear the fine clothes you made for me before I go to centalot," Simon answered."Twilight told me I could visit Centalot and even got a ticket from the princess. I plan to drive there by train tomorrow morning."

"And you want to spend this evening for a rendez-vous with me?" Rarity asked smiling.

Simon blushed."Yeah. Kind of."

Rarity giggled a little."That's so nice of you really. I'm looking forward to when my gentleman appears and leads me to a fine restaurant. I'll be waiting here in the boutique for you".

"Then it is settled", Simon said."See you later!" Then Simon left the boutique, leaving a deeply-sighting and smiling Rarity.

Then sun was about to settle when Simon arrived at the secret hideout of the cutie mark crusaders; a lonely treehouse in a small part of the forest near applejacks farm and Fluttershy's house. He observed the scenery for a while then got up the wooden stairs and opened the door and entered the small house. It was empty.

"hm...I hope this is the right house", Simon thought to himself."They said they would be here. Guess I'll just have to wait." And so Simon opened a window and sat in a chair next to it and watched the scenery.

There was not much to see at first, as everything was sourrounded by greens and trees, but after a short moment Simon recognized Applejacks farm through some bushes. He narrowed his eyes and also noticed some movements.

Simon got up and left through the door to get near the bushes for a better view. The movements on the fields were some ponys at field work, namely Applejack and her bigger brother Big Macintosh, plowing the fields. Watching the scenery Simon thought about the day he woke up in the barn and found himself not dreaming being in a world of ponys. He shoke his head, when he remembered the day when he woke up in the barn again with Applejack. In thoughts Simon just stood there for a while and watched Applejack working, occasionally laughing when their dog Winona was hunting some flys or other small animals she couldn't get. He just wished he could be there, helping them and laughing with them. But this was impossible right now, Simon knew.

"And I don't think I should show up to get my backpack now,", Simon said to himself,"I will just cause a ruckus again. Better I'll get it, when it's dark."

Simon turned back for the house, when he noticed something. He looked back to Applejacks farm and saw a blue pegasus landing next to her.

"Rainbow Dash?" Simon wondered. To his surprise another pegasus joined them. This time a yellow one.

"And Fluttershy too? What are they doing there?" Simon asked himself.

It seemed like they were chatting; Rainbow Dash waving around with her arms a bit, then suddenly hugging, and weeping?, at Applejacks shoulder. Fluttershy hugged both Rainbow Dash and they stood there for a moment. Simon had the urge to run to them, join them and to finally set things right. But he stayed in the bushes. He would do things only worse.

When the three ponys released each other they started to chat wildly, but Simon couldn't hear anything.

"Dammit," he whispered,"what are they talking about? I wish I knew..."

His hands started to glow in a dark blue at the same time Simon came up with an idea. He focused on the group of ponys in front of him, stretched out his arms and whispered:"What are you talking about?"

At first he heard a humming...then it became a whisper. Then by then the whisper took form and he could hear out single words. With a slim grin Simon tried to make out, what they were talking about.

"Simon...going to...regret", Rainbow Dash's voice echoed in Simons head.

"...he is a monster!" Fluttershy's voice said.

"We need to...do something...about him", Applejacks voice exclaimed.

"He is...a problem", Rainbow Dash's voice said.

"He..."

Simon cut off the line and his hands stopped glowing. His smile was gone. So he was right. They really hated him. And they wanted to get rid of him. He tried everything sofar to befriend them again, but it only got worse.

Simon turned around and went back to the house. Someone was already there.

"Hi Simon," Pinkie Pie said, standing in front of the house.

"Pinkie Pie? What are you doing here?", Simon asked in surprise.

"I heard about what you did at the construction yard today," she answered,"causing a sandstorm and stuff. I wish I could have seen that!"

"Actually it was Rainbow Dash, who caused the storm,"Simon said,"I just tried to get rid of all the sand on me."

"Yes Yes I know, but I heard you went like KABOOM and made it rain sand," Pinkie Pie exclaimed with wild gestures,"and then you flew away! You learned new magic, dint't you? heh? Heh? HEH?"

"More or less", Simon grumbled. He was not in a mood to explain things to Pinkie Pie.

"Oh...would you show me? This is so exciting." Pinkie jumped around Simon in excitement.

"Sorry Pinkie, but I'm not in a really good mood right now," Simon said tired,"maybe sometimes else."

She stopped jumping and looked at him askant."What's wrong Simon?"

"Nothing is wrong," Simon answered,"just not in the mood, that's all."

"Ah com'on, Simon," Pinkie Pie insisted,"you normally aren't such a grumble-fumble, like this. I prefer to see my friends smile!"

Simon sighted."Pinkie?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind leaving me alone? I want to be by myself for a while."

Pinkie Pie shoke her head."Nope. If you feel down, there is just one way to feel better. You need to tell someone about your problem."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then I'll stay until you tell me!"

"Tz...do whatever you want," Simon snapped angrily,"I got other things to do." Simon went by Pinkie Pie and entered the house of the cutie mark crusaders. After a short while he left the building again.

"You know what, Pinkie? I feel like taking a walk." He glanced at her, when she followed him."Alone".

"Don't mind me," she said with an evil smile," I'll just follow you everywhere until you tell me."

Simon just laughed."Try it." With that he jumped in the air and started flying. He flew through the treetops and flew a bit over the small forest. Then, when he was sure Pinkie couldn't see him anymore he landed on a tree and sat down on a big branch. He sighted and rested for a moment...just to get bumped by Pinkie Pie again, lurking through some leaves."Hi Simon!"

Simon yelped in surprise and flew off again, this time heading towards ponyville. He searched for a new hiding place, ignoring his headache. He landed on the mayor's building and sat down at some planks.

"Hey Simon", Pinkie Pie yelled, sitting almost next to him.

Simon dropped from the plank and flew away, cursing."How is she doing that? That's impossible! I'm much faster then her".

This time he flew near the entrance of the everfree forest and hid behind some trees. Heavily panting he sat down in the grass.

"Simon!", Pinkie yelled from above.

"Dammit. Beat it already!", Simon screamed and jumped up again. In haste Simon searched for a new hideout and saw a open barn in front of him. He flew inside and closed the door behind him. Then he sat down and leaned against the door and sighted deeply with closed eyes.

Heavily panting he murmured:"This time you won't get me, Pinkie".

"You better give up. She'll get you anyway", a voice said in front of him.

Simon's eyes snapped open in surprise. Before him stood Rainbow Dash. Next to her stood Applejack and Fluttershy. Simon just realized that he flew inside the barn on Applejacks farm.

"I know what I'm sayin'," Rainbow Dash continued,"she once chased me through whole equestria."

Simon was still speechless. Now he was in Applejacks barn with Applejack, Rainbow Dash und Fluttershy. It wasn't bright enough inside the barn to see clearly but Simon could figure out the expressions of the three ponys.

"Eh..hehehe...," he stummered,"don't mind me. I...I'll just leave again". He tried to get up but his head hurt like hell so he just dropped to the ground again, holding his head with one hand. He hissed in pain.

"Ya better not drop from the sky again," Applejack said,"there might be nopony to catch ya."

"Would be a shame, right?", Simon snapped at them. Simon tried again to stand up and leaned against the barn door...which suddenly opened and Simon fell to the ground again.

"Simon in here?", Pinkie Pie asked smiling."Oh. Here he is". She bowed down to him."I found you!"

Simon looked up at her angrily. This was enough. Simon could not remember, when he felt this way the last time. Then his frustration bursted out of him. "PINKIE PIE!", he shouted,"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU DUMB MULE!"

He got up and went past Pinkie Pie inside the barn again. He didn't even turn around, when he heard a sniffing behind him.

"Simon, you are cruel," Pinkie Pie said with tears in her eyes,"I just wanted to help you..."

Simon ignored her and went past by Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, who looked at him angrily.

Fluttershy said angrily:"How dare you threatening Pinkie Pie like that?"

Simon silently walked at the other end of the barn and picked up his backpack, then turned around for the ponys.

"Oh my...", Fluttershy gasped.

"Don't worry. I'll be gone in a second and we'll probably never meet again, so everything will be fine," Simon said. He just felt angry about the whole situation. All his efforts to clear the situation senseless and confronted with more and more provocations he simply stopped caring about it anylonger. He didn't even notice, that his eyes were glowing with a green shimmer.

The ponys looked at him in shook; Pinkie Pie still crying.

"What you gonna do?", Rainbow Dash asked."Where you plan to go?"

"Beats me," Simon asked,"but wherever it will be there is no more need for you to plot against me. I'll find a way back home somehow."

"Plot?," Applejack asked,"Ah don't know what ya mean."

"Yeah right", Simon snapped back,"I overheard your chat before, using my magic."

"Then your magic must be broken'",Rainbow Dash said,"we didn't plot anything."

Simon stared at them angrily."Sorry Rainbow, but I trust my magic more than you! Bye!"

Simon tried to get out of the barn, but the ponys blocked the path. Simon grumbled."Let me go".

"Simon," Fluttershy said,"you got it all wrong."

"I don't care what you got to say", Simon grunted.

"Try to get past us, if you want to leave", Rainbow Dash said with a grim look.

Suddenly Simon started laughing, still not noticing the green glowing in his eyes."You know what? There is no need to get past you." He raised his arms."You cannot stop me!"

Simon angrily pointed at the ponys as his hands became blazing red torches. He focused on those who dared to block his path and thought about what he could do with them just right now, using his magic. It made him feel good and filled him with joy he never felt before.

Just when he was about to release his magic at the scared ponys in front of him, a picture came across his mind; in Fluttershy's garden, when he tried to rescue Fluttershy from the manticore. He hesitated using his powers to not hurt her. The green shimmer in his eyes vanished and he could clearly see the ones in front of him, and what he was about to do with them. Scared from his own evil thinking he stepped back in terror."No," he murmured to himself,"I...I really am a monster!". He looked at his glowing hands and then back to the ponys. His arms started to glow in purple."I wish... I were ...gone", he stummered, tears in his eyes.

The air in the barn started to swirl and Simon was engulfed in a purple light. The ponys looked at him in terror until it became all white around Simon and he heard a boom. Then it became all black.

When Applejack and the other ponys opened their eyes again, Simon was gone.

"Where is he?", Applejack asked confused.

"That must have been some kind of teleporting spell," Fluttershy said in low voice,"just like Twilight's spell, but much more noisy."

"Shoot," Rainbow Dash cursed,"where could he be? We need to find him somehow."

Meanwhile at the cutie mark crusaders house.

"Simon, are ya here?," Applebloom asked.

"Maybe he is hiding somewhere", Scootaloo said.

"Why would he?", Applebloom responded,"we wanted to meet here after all."

"Hey look!", Sweetie Bell shouted."There lies a note on the desk."

The three ponys looked at it in confusion."What is that about?", Scootaloo asked."Is he kidding us?"

"I have no idea", Sweetie Bell and Applebloom said simultanous.

...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.  
../ Plan is canceled. /  
./.,..,.,.,.-Simon,.,.,.,/  
/,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,./


End file.
